janji setia
by sophiahtn
Summary: Gimana yaaaah ceritanya kalau naruto dan hinata bergaya ala-ala barat di zaman abad pertengahan di negara inggris raya? Masih dengan adanya masa kerajaan, teknologi yang belum sepenuhnya canggih dan gelar gelar kebangsawanan yang menarik dan unik. Semua cerita yang tertulis disini hanya fiktif belaka, murni dari pemikiran dan hati nurani penulis ya minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

JANJI SETIA

Gimana yaaaah ceritanya kalau naruto dan hinata bergaya ala-ala barat di zaman abad pertengahan di negara inggris raya? Masih dengan adanya masa kerajaan, teknologi yang belum sepenuhnya canggih dan gelar gelar kebangsawanan yang menarik dan unik. Semua cerita yang tertulis disini hanya fiktif belaka, murni dari pemikiran dan hati nurani penulis ya minna-san. Hanya saja cerita yang satu ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel, makanya saya mencoba-coba untuk membuatnya, tapi gak mirip ko sama yang aslinya. Ini murni hasil otak saya minna-san..

Baiklah kalo gitu ini dia... mari menjelajahi kebudayaan inggris, dengan karakter orang-orang jepang!

Chapter 1

"banyak yang mengajak ku berdansa ayah, tapi aku sudah sangat lelah sekali!"

"ini season pertama mu di london sayang, apakah tidak ada satu pun pria bangsawan yang memikat hati mu?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng saat ayahnya hiashi, sang earl of hyuuga menanyakan hal tersebut. Disepanjang malam ini hinata merasa tidak gembira didalam hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih dan takut kalau-kalau para pria bangsawan itu menjauhinya, karena suasana hatinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdansa sampai tengah malam. Sampai...

"ayah, apa kita..."

"earl of hyuuga..." salah satu pria bangsawan ini memotong percakapannya, dan itu membuat hinata kesal, "bolehkah sayang mengajak putri anda berdansa sir?" niatnya itu membuat hinata tersentak, "itu tergantung putri saya sir." Hinata tidak bisa menolak ajakan pria ini, saat tangan pria ini menjulur kearahnya, hinata pun menyambutnya. Kiba, earl of inuzuka. Dia pria yang penyayang sepertinya, pikir hinata. Mengajak hinata berdansa dengan lembut dan pelan, sungguh lelaki yang bukan tipe dan seleranya, "bolehkah saya bertanya my lady?" hinata mengangguk, "apakah perasaan saya saja atau my lady merasa sangat lelah?" pertanyaan yang bagus..

"maafkan saya my lord, tapi perasaan anda memang benar, saya agak kurang sehat."

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita akhiri dansa ini."

Dengan berakhirnya dansa itu. Berakhir pulalah perburuan jodoh yang tengah hinata idam-idamkan selama ini. Ia berharap di season pertama ini bisa menemukan pria bangsawan yang memikat hatinya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bertemu dengan pria impiannya.

Saat lady tsunade datang memperkenalkan seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata tajam, hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dari tadi dia sedang melamun. "lady hinata, saya akan memperkenalkan anda dengan sasuke earl of uchiha, ini adalah lady hinata." Pria itu tersenyum ramah, tapi masih terkesan tidak peduli, apa itu perasaannya atau memang sikapnya seperti itu?

"senang bertemu dengan mu my lady." Hinata membungkuk pertanda hormat, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan pada sasuke dan menciumnya. Sungguh pria bangsawan memang seperti itu, sopan dan santun, pria seperti itu terkesan kaku kalau menurut penilaian hinata. Dia hanya ingin pria yang tangguh dan pemberani, kuat dan memesona, pria seperti itu belum dia temui. Tapi mungkin di season kedua nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan pria impiannya. Season kedua, hinata menunggunya!

####

"ayah berharap kau mendapatkan seorang calon suami yang tepat di season pertama mu tahun lalu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi."

"aku berusaha untuk tertarik dengan salah satu pria bangsawan itu ayah tapi tidak ada satu pun yang membuatku tertarik."

"ayah mengerti. Tapi sayang, maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menemani mu di season kedua mu ini, ayah akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab mu pada lady tsunade, apakah kau tidak keberatan sayang?"

"tidak ayah. Semoga perjalanan ayah ke yorkshire menyenangkan!"

"pasti sayang."

Pendampingingnya kali ini bukanlah sang ayah, melainkan sahabat baik ayahnya, lady tsunade. Lady tsunade adalah seorang countess, banyak wanita bangsawan yang mengenalnya karena kebaikan, kecerdasan dan kelihaian dalam memilihkan pasangan disetiap season. Tapi apakah kali ini hinata beruntung dengan ditemani sang countess, "season kedua mu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan lady hinata, ayo tersenyumlah dan ikuti aku!"

"kau masih sangat menyebalkan yah rupanya!" seorang pria bangsawan dengan tatanan rapi, elegan dan terlihat eksotis ini tengah di ganggu oleh rekannya, teman dan sahabat sejatinya, "itu menurutmu, tapi menurutnya tidak," mata itu tertuju pada seoarng gadis berambut pink yang tengah berbincang-bincang diseberang lantai dansa, "gadis itu miliku," akunya. "aku tidak tertarik," ujarnya, suara itu mengarah pada temannya, tapi mata itu melihat kearah lain...

Sasuke, earl of uchiha adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya, saat dia melihat pandangan temannya, ternyata mata itu tertuju pada seoarang gadis, dengan mata bulannya yang indah dan dikelilingi banyak pria untuk mengajaknya berdansa, "hinata, anak dari hiashi earl of hyuuga," ujar sasuke, "kau mengenalnya?" sasuke mengangguk, "season lalu dia berdansa dengan ku," akunya! Naruto terenyum masam, "jika kau saja bisa berdansa dengannya, maka aku akan lebih dari sekedar berdansa." Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, "oh tuhan... kau sangat adil dengan temanku ini. Terimakasih... akhirnya kau bisa tertarik juga dengan gadis yah, goda sasuke.

"dia bukan gaids biasa, dia seperti melampau keabadian."

"ya tuhan... kau memang benar-benar terhipnotis. Mari ikut aku kawan, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengannya."

Hinata telah selesai berdansa dengan shino, viscount of aburame, sekarang ia tengah menghampiri lady tsunade untuk meminta agar dia pulang dengan cepat. Sampai saat ini, padahal waktu belum menunjukan tengah malam, tapi suasana hatinya benar-benar menyedihkan sampai... sasuke uchiha datang dengan seorang pria... tuhan, badan yang kekar, kulit yang eksotis, tatapan yang penuh dengan misteri, dan mata yang indah. Mata itu tertuju padanya, "lady hinata?" sasuke memanggil hinata, dan dia dengan cepat tersadar. Namun yang dia lihat bukanlah sasuke melainkan orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"ini perasaanku saja, atau mereka benar-benar saling tertarik, gumam sasuke, "lady hinata," akhirnya hinata menoleh kearahnya, "saya ingin memperkenalkan anda dengan teman saya, naruto uzumaki, duke of namikaze." Nama itu, hinata tahu betul dengan duke of namikaze, tapi dia tidak tahu dengan orang yang menyandang gelar itu. Jadi dia orangnya, seorang duke yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan juga sikap tegas yang tercermin dari wajahnya. Oh tuhan... rahangnya yang menggambarkan sikap bijaksana itu yang membuat hinata yakin betul, kalau dia adalah sang duke of naimakze yang selalu warga london bicarakan.

Ini benar-benar keajaiban untuk hinata. Baru pertama kali dia melihat duke of namikaze, ternyata benar setampan orang-orang bicarakan, "bolehkah saya berdansa denganmu my lady?" hinata hanya mengangguk lembut, meraih tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Baru kali ini dansa walzt yang benar-benar sempurna bagi hinata, "bolehkah saya bertanya my lady?" hinata mengangguk, "apakah ada pria yang menunggumu berdansa setelah ini?" hinata menggeleng, "itu bagus," hinata tersentak dengan kata-kata itu, "mengapa?" tanya hinata, "karena aku akan berdansa sampai tubuh ini kaku," hinata terkiki geli mendengar jawaban itu.

"mungkin aku yang akan kaku terlebih dahulu.' Ujar hinata.

"kalau begitu, aku akan menopang tubuhmu." Naruto mempererat pegangannya pada hinata dan membisikan kata-kata itu ditelinga hinata. Hinata merasa tersentak dengan hembusan napas yang mengenai titik sensitif bagian telinganya, belum ada pria bangsawan yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya, baru kali ini, dan hinata senang. mereka masih berdansa sambil bertatapan, ternyata hinata terjerumus kedalam mata sebiru laut itu, "owh.." lady tsunade tersentak saat melihat naruto berdansa, "aku mengira kalau malam ini dia tidak akan berdansa dengan satu gadis pun, tapi..."

"bukankah itu bagus lady tsunade?" ujar sasuke.

"kau memang benar. Akhirnya, menemukan seseorang!"

Sama-sama saling mencari, sama-sama saling ingin memiliki. Begitulah pemikiran tsunade pada naruto dan hinata. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis mana pun, sekarang tengah mencoba dengan seorang gadis yang juga belum mendapatkan pria yang ia impikan. Kini mereka tengah sama-sama ingin saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Naruto yang juga seorang pewaris tunggal, dan mendapatkan gelar duke of namikaze dari seorang ayah yang bereputasi sangat baik dikalangan para bangsawan yang juga kerabatnya terdekat dan satu-satunya.

Sedangkan hinata, seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, penuh dengan impian dan bertekad kuat, bahkan dirumah dia bertindak seperti bukan seorang lady, gadis manja, ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Hal itu membuat tsunade selalu tertawa dengan tingkah hinata, cocok dengan naruto yang bersikap tenang dan damai. "mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna," gumam tsunade. Saat musik waltz hampir berhenti naruto membisikan sesuatu ditelinga hinata, "aku akan mengunjungi mu besok, cantik." Dan saat itulah musik benar-benar telah berhenti.

Seperti degup jantung hinata yang hampir berhenti karena moment tadi, "kuharap senyuman itu pertamda baik." Tsunade menghampiri hinata didepan perapian, ternyata dia sedang tersenyum, dan melamun kecil, "aku dengar dia akan kemari besok," hinata mengangguk, "aku baru saja mengenalnya, tapi dia sudah bersikap sok kenal dengan ku," tsunade tertawa, "kalau kau berbicara seperti itu didepannya, itu berarti sopan santun mu dipertanyakan miss."

"ini adalah diriki dan aku tidak mau merubahnya."

"tapi apa kau akan bersikap seperti itu padanya jika dia bertingkah...

"tentu saja." Sela hinata, "semua pria sama saja bagiku, mereka harus diwaspadai."

"kau tidak perlu cemas hinata, naruto berbeda dari kebanyakan pria... dia baik dan bisa dipercaya."

Hinata ingin meyakini hal itu, tapi dia perlu bukti, dan besok adalah jawabannya! Walaupun baru satu kali ia bertemu naruto dan itu pun juga hanya di lantai dansa, ia yakin bahwa naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria yang lain. Akan tetapi, ia hanya melihatnya sedikit, yang lainnya adalah pria impiannya. Dengan mata indah itu, pantas saja semua wanita london memburunya untuk dijadikan suami, "dia baik, kaya raya dan bergelar tinggi, disamping itu dia juga tampan. Semuanya lengkap, aku harap gadis dari keluarga baik-baiklah yang mampu memikat hatinya, seperti mu hinata," hinata selalu mengingat kata-kata lady tsunade, "aku!"

Hinata terkiki geli. Jika lady tsunade saja yang kerabat dekatnya menyetujinya, ayah juga pasti setuju. Tapi apakah akan terjalin sebuah hubungan antara mereka? Dia bukan satu-satunya gadis di london, masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan lebih sempurna darinya. Walau begitu, hinata tetap harus menjaga prinsipnya, "jangan pernah percaya dan yakin kepada pria yang baru saja kau kenal" dia harus mengingat prinsipnya itu.

Menjelang pagi hinata bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan memulai aktivitasnya. Sebagai seorang lady seharunya dia tidak perlu membereskan kamar tidurnya sendiri, banyak pelayan di rumah itu. Tapi dia tetap membereskannya walau lady tsunade sudah memperingatkannya, "my lady..." panggil pelayan pribadinya. Ayame, sudah menjadi pelayan pribadi hinata sejak usianya 17 tahun, dan sekarang pelayan pribadinya itu tengah memberitahunya bahwa duke of namikaze telah datang. "dia benr-benar datang," ujar hinata.

"apa itu sebuah masalah my lafy?"

"tentu saja tidak ayame. Aku takut akan terlalu dalam dan terjebak dalam perangkap seorang pria bangsawan."

"bukankah lady tsunade sudah memberitahu semuanya tentang lord itu."

"kau benar. Aku harus menemuinya!"

Hinata berjalan pelan saat hampir sampai di ruang tamu. Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari sarangnya. Sangat cantik, batin naruto. dia tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ada gadis yng lebih cantik selain gadis yang tengah ia lihat ini, "selamat siang my lady," naruto meraih tangan hinata dan mencium punggung tangan yang tak bersarung itu. Hinata terkesiap dengan sentuhan itu, seharusnya dia memakai sarung tangan. Hinata membungkuk untuk memberi perhormatan, "selamat siang your grace." Ujar hinata.

"sudah sangat lama kau tidak berkunjung kamari naruto, ujar tsunade, "apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat mu ingat tentang tempat ini?"

"maafkan saya my lady, banyak sekali kesibukan setelah penyerahan gelar ini."

"ah yah, tentu saja itu bisa di ma'lumi. Tappi apakah ada sesuatu yang lain lagi your grace?"

"aku mohon jangan terlalu formal padaku, ini sangat menggelikan!" naruto sedikit gusar.

"aaah, sudah ku duga, kau masih naruto yang dulu, aku senang sekali."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu lady tsunade pun pergi untuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tamu, "apakah anda ingin berkeliling your grace?" tanya hinata. "itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!" mereka berkeliling rumah untuk beberapa menit, tai sesaat kemudian naruto memasuki ruang gallery dan hinata mengikuti, "ruang gallery yang sangat indah, aku menyukainya." Ujar naruto, "aku tidak menyukainya," ujar hinata. Naruto menatapnya, dan hinata melihat naruto yang tengah mentapnya, "ada apa your grace?" naruto tergelak, "aku mohon my lady, jangan terlalu formal padaku, bersikaplah seperti kita berteman."

Berteman? Ini semakin gawat, pria ini mengajaknya berteman, lalu setelah itu apa? Apa dia akan menjadi kekasihnya, atau yang lebih parah lai wanita simpanannya? Tidak.. tidak... itu tidak akan terjadi, "lalu aku harus memanggil mu my lord? Sir? Atau..." naruto menggeleng, "panggil saja namaku!" pinta naruto. "itu tidak mungkin terjadi my lord, itu tidak sopan!" hinata masih seperti kebanyakan wanita, masih menganggap kesopanan adalah nomor satu dalam kalangan bangsawan. Naruto tidak menyukai wanita seperti itu. Tapi kenapa harus hinata? Naruto kira hinata berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah ia temui, ternyaa sama saja. Tidak!

Naruto harus menguji hinata, dia melihat papan permainan di meja besar itu, sebuah permainan yang hanya di mainkan dua orang, "hinata?" hinata tersentak ketika naruto memanggil namanya langsung, dia pun berbalik melihat naruto yang telah duduk dimeja dengan sebuah papan permainan, "ayo kita bermain?" ajak naruto, "dalam sebuah permainan, ujar hinata, hanya untuk dua orang pasti ada sebuah taruhan didalamnya." Naruto mulai menyukai alur yang hinata ciptakan, "aku tidak mau hanya sekedar pertaruhan, aku ingin ada sebuah perjanjian,"

"perjanjian? Baiklah. Jangan harap kau bisa menang dari ku my lord, aku tangguh dalam beberapa hal." Dan naruto tahu akan hal itu, terlihat jelas dikedalaman mata dan raut wajah yang tangguh itu, "kau bisa memulai janji mu hinata." Hinata tersenyum, dan itu membuat naruto tercekat, "aku berjani akan melakukan hal apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau menang my lord." Bagaikan petir yang menghempaskan tubuh naruto, itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang teramat sangat besar. Sungguh gadis yang lua biasa, batin naruto. "janji mu my lord?" pinta hinata, "sama seperti mu hinata."

"ayo kita mulai?" ujar naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ini tidak main-main naruto, kau membuat janji dengan hinata, dan dia harus berkorban untuk tinggal di rumah mu?"

"dia yang bertaruh dengan sebuah perjanjian." Ujar naruto seakan-akan tidak bersalah.

"seharusnya aku tahu dari awal apa motiv mu, kau menjebaknya!"

"itu bukan jebakan. Itu adalah kesempatan yang ternyata dia buat sendiri untukku."

Tsunade tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hinata yang bertaruh sebuah perjanjian, dan kini dia kalah dalam permainan itu hingga harus mengikuti perjanjian yang telah naruto buat untuknya. Kalau saja hinata tahu taruhan perjanjian itu adalah untuk tinggal di rumah naruto, dia tidak akan bertaruh janji. Ini semua sudah terlambat, "maafkan aku!" hinata meminta maaf pada tsunade, "kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku, ini semua salah mu, naruto tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, dan kau juga harus menepati janji mu."

"aku bersalah karena bertaruh janji, tapi aku tidak mau tinggal di rumahnya my lady, apa yang akan orang-orang bicarakan kalau mereka semua tahu, mereka pasti aka bergosip kalau aku adalah wanita simpanannya."

"tidak hinata, naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dia menghormati wanita."

Apapun yang lady tsunade katakan tentang naruto, dia percaya. Tapi apa hinata akan sepenuhnya percaya pada naruto, "aku menang! Dan aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, mulai saat ini jangan panggil aku my lord atau pun your grace, panggil namaku. Dan yang kedua, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tinggal di kediaman ku selama yang aku mau." Dan hinata tercekat mendengar perjanjian yang naruto utarakan itu. Saat itu pula dunianya menjadi berubah.

"jangan memperlihatkan wajah kusut itu padaku hinata, aku tidak suka, aku hanya ingin melihat mu tersenyum." Ujar naruto.

"ini semua salah mu my lord, kalau saja kau tidak mengadakan perjanjian seperti ini, mungkin aku akan tersenyum senang."

"kau akan tersenyum senang saat kita sampai di kediamanku. Dan apa itu tadi, "my lord" sudah ku katakan, panggil namaku, kau lupa yah? Kau sudah berjanji."

"aku tidak akan pernah lupa, my lord."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Saat sampai di belokan, hinata melihat sebuah bangunan yang megah, luas dan besar, "wow, ini begitu indah my lord," ujar hinata, "yah, sangat indah." Dan saat hinata menoleh kearah naruto, diaat itulah pujian yang terlontar dari mulutnya ditujukan untuk hinata. Hinata berpaling, dan rasa panas menjalari tubuhnya. "apakah di kediaman mu tidak ada orang my lord, kenapa begitu sepi?" naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "banyak orang di dalamnya, ada para pelayan dan..."

"bukan itu maksud ku my lord, seseorang, keluarga mungkin?"

"sayangnya tidak ada."

"benarkah? Aku tidak percaya my lord, kalau aku masuk kesana, apa kekasih mu tidak akan marah?" dan saat itu juga naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tidak akan ada yang marah, kau tenang saja cantik." Dan hinata terkejut mendengar naruto mengatakan kalau dia cantik. Dan dia tersipu, "mari miss, kita sudah sampai," hinata tidak menyadarinya, saat kreta kuda berhenti dia masih melamuni kata-kata naruto, "biarkan aku membantu mu miss," naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu hinata turun dari kreta. Jemarinya bersentuhan dengan naruto.

Di sebrang sana para pelayan sudah lama menunggu sang lady, "ya ampun, lady itu cantik sekali, apa dia calon istri..." seseorang berdehem, "jangan menebaknya dulu ayame, ujar tobi, mungkin dia hanya tamu, atau mungkin..." sesorang berdehem lagi, "itu mungkin saja, lihat! Betapa serasinya mereka berdua, yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik."

"sudahlah nenek chiyo, kita akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Setela sampai di depan pintu tobi pun membuka pintu itu, dan saat itu juga hinata disambut dengan hangat, "selamat datang di rumah ku hinata," ujar naruto. hinata pun terkejut melihat rumah itu, "ini lebih dari keindahan my lord," ujar hinata, "dekorasi yang cantik dari sebuah ruang tamu, pemandangan yang indah diluar sana lebih dari sempurna jika kita duduk disebelah sini dan melihat keluar... oh tunggu.." hinata beranjak dari ruang tamu dan melihat sebuah piano tua yang terpampang di sebelah ruang tamu, "apa ini? Piano tua ini, semua pelayan terkejut mendengar pernyataan hinata, begitu juga naruto, "ini tidak seharusnya di letakan disini my lord," naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"lalu aku harus menaruhnya dimana?"

"disebelah sana, agar para tamu yang masuk nanti bisa melihat piano unik ini."

"tamu?" ujar naruto, "sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin ada tamu di rumah ini, apalagi sebuah pesta."

"apa?" hinata terkejut, "kau aneh sekali my lord," para pelayan itu hampir tertawa, dan naruto mulai kesal. Benar-benar wanita yang sempurna, ini dia wanita yang selama ini ku tunggu. Sudah cukup hinata mengkritik ruang tamunya, apalagi yang akan dia kritik dari rumahnya ini. "miss, bolehkah saya perkenalkan anda. Lady yang cantik ini adalah lady hinata, sang lady akan tinggal di rumah ini selama..." naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, karena dia tahu bahwa hinata tinggal selama yang dia inginkan. Mungkin selama-lamanya, "selama yang aku mau maksud mu my lord?" yah, hinata pasti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran naruto, tapi sayangnya hinata tidak mau mengakuinya, "yah, itu sudah jelas, ayame, tolong antarkan lady hinata ke kamarnya," ayame pun mengantar hinata.

Hinata tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan ditempatkan di kamar utama, kamar yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang duchess, "huuuufftttt! Ini benar-benar berlebihan, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu padaku, gumam hinata. Dan ayame mendengarnya, "maafkan saya my lady, sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk melayani anda, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kamar ini akan segera ditempati, saya merasa..." hinata berdiri dan memandang ayame dan berjalan kearahnya, "wow, rambut mu terlalu bagus, kenapa kau mengikatnya," hinata menyentuh rambut ayame, dan saat itu jug ayame menjauh, "maafkan saya my lady, bukannya saya tidak bersikap sopan, tapi saya tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, saya hanya seorang pelayan dan..."

"cukup! Aku hanya ingin menggerai rambut mu, tangannya sambil melepaskan jepitan itu, kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut digerai, kau dan aku sama-sama manusia, derajat kita sama di mata tuhan." Ayame tersenyum hangat. Belum pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan seorang lady yang mau menyentuh seorang pelayan, baru kali ini. "ayame?" panggil hinata, "ya my lady," ujar ayame, "tetaplah rambut mu seperti itu, kau terlihat cantik," ayame tersipu malu mendengar pernyataan hinata.

"my lady, apa anda mau mandi, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat?"

"ya ayame, terimakasih!"

Hinata sudah berjanji untuk tinggal di rumah naruto, selama naruto menginginkannya, dan selama itu pula dia semakin gelisah akan ketertarikannya pada sang lord tampan itu. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti selama hinata tinggal di rumahnya? Dia bertanya-tanya!

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi hinata tidak bisa tidur, esok hari yang hampir siang hinata belum saja bangun, "semalam my lady sepertinya tidak bisa tidur my lord, saya sendiri yang menyiapkan semuanya, dan my lady mengatakan kalau my lady tidak bisa tidur," naruto menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya akan sulit untuknya jika hinata tidak bersikap selayaknya dirinya.

"baiklah. Kau boleh pergi ayame, siapkan makanan untuknya," ayame menunduk, "baik your graace." Naruto berjalan melewati lorong setelah ia menyelesaikan makan paginya yang terlambat karena menunggu hinata, tapi ternyata hinata belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Saat sampai di kamar hinata, harum lavender menyeruak ke dalam otaknya, dan menimbulkan didihan darahnya. Sungguh sebuah keindahan di pagi hari yang menyenangkan, pikir naruto, andai saja harum ini selalu ia cium di pagi hari, mungkin hidupnya akan terasa seperti di kedalaman surga dunia, dan andai saja harum ini berasal dari tubuh hinata, dia pasti sudah gila.

Seharusnya pria terhormat seperti seorang duke tidak boleh memasuki kmar seorang lady, apalagi lady itu adalah tamunya, tapi naruto melupakan adat kesopanan dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya. Dia tidak menyukai peraturan ataupun adat, dia menyukai kebebasan positif, dan hal ini menurutnya adalah kebebasan positif. Ketika sampai di tempa tidur hinata, naruto duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyentuh pipi hinata dengan punggung jarinya. Dia mengamati wajah canik itu, terus... perlahan... dan mengintimidasi tubuh hinata yang hanya memakai gaun tipis. Jari-jari itu beralih dari pipi ke bibir ranum hinata, "seperti apa rasa mu, aku ingin sekali mencobanya," gumam naruto.

Disaat itu pula hinata terbangun, dan melihat wajah tampan naruto. apa dia bermimpi atau... hinata terkejut saat menyadari kalau itu bukanlah mimpi, ia menjauh dari naruto dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, "apa yang kau lakukan disini my lord, kau tidak sopan sekali memasuki kamar ku." Ujar hinata marah, "aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu, apa tidak boleh?" hinata melototi naruto, "tentu saja tidak boleh, itu tidak sopan, seorang duke tidak akan melakukan hal itu," naruto terkekeh, "tapi aku melakukannya bukan? Kesopanan hanya untuk di luar rumah, bukan di dalam rumah, lagi pula ini rumah ku, aku berhak melalukan apa saja yang ku mau, termasuk melanggar adat kesopanan."

Hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu, "kalau memang seperti itu peraturan mu my lord, aku juga akan melanggar adat kesopanan, kau lihat saja nanti." Berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, "akan ku tunggu," gumam naruto. setelah beberapa jam kemudian hinata sudah berada di ruang perpustakaan dan mendengarkan naruto bercerita mengenai garis keturunanya, "jadi, aku adalah pewaris pertama dari namikaze, dan anak ku nanti yang akan mewarisi gelar ku selanjutnya," naruto menatap hinata dengan intens, "sungguh beruntung sekali anak itu my lord, dan sungguh beruntung wania yang menjadi istri mu nanti."

"siapa yang tahu hinata, mungkin kau yang akan menjadi istriku nanti."

Hinata tekejut mendengarnya, "sungguh sebuah keberuntungan." Ujar hinata.

Beralih ke gallery, hinata sangat tidak suka dengan ruangan ini, "bagaimana pendapatmu ruang gallry ku dibanding dengan lady tsunade," hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya tuhan.. aku berharap tidak masuk ke tempat ini my lord. Jelek sekali," ujar hinata. Dan itu membuat ayame dan tobi terkejut mendengarnya. Wah.. wah.. wah.. berani sekali hinata berterus terang seperti itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis, sungguh wanita luar biasa, batin naruto, "kau jahat sekali hinata, kau tahu, hatiku sakit mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu." Hinata menghadap ke arah naruto.

"aku ingin merubah ruangan ini. Tapi maafkan aku sebelumnya my lord, aku benar- benar tidak menyukai ruang gallery ini, aku ingin menata ulang, bolehkah aku melakukannya?" melihat hinata mengatur sebuah ruangan, seperti mengatur kehidupan rumah tangga, melihatnya mengoleskan cat ditembok nanti, membuatnya tidak sabar ingin segera melihat, "terserah kau saja my lady, aku tidak akan melarangnya," kata-kata itu membuat dua orang pelayan itu terkejut. Tapi tidak dengan hinata dia sepertinya sangat senang sekali, "kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai. Tobi, aku ingin kau besok menyiapkan beberapa cat tembok berwarna lavender dan beberapa tirai berwarna cerah, dan kau ayame, aku ingin kau menyiapkan vas bunga, dan juga bunga geranium yang aku lihat di kebun untuk kau petik besok, kalian mengerti? Hanya itu saja.

Kedua pelayan itu menatap naruto, dan naruto mengangguk, "mengerti my lady," ujar mereka berdua. "mulailah kalian berdua menyiapkannya," perintah naruto. dan itu hanya alasan saja agar dia bisa berduaan dengan hinata, "kau suka lavender?" tanya naruto, "sangat," jawab hinata. "apalagi yang kau suka?" hinata menoleh ke arah naruto, "oowh, banyak sekali my lord. Pertama, aku suka warna warni, kedua, aku suka hal yang baru, dan ketiga, aku tidak suka diatur. Dan kalau bukan karena bertaruh sebuah perjanjian, aku mungkin tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, kau dnegar itu my lord?"

"bukankah kau menyukai hal-hal yang baru, tidak kah kau lihat bahwa aku membawa mu pada seuatu yang baru, misalnya mengatur sebuah ruangan sesukamu, mengkritik rumahku, dan satu lagi, bersikap tidak sopan."

"apa? Itu kau maksud sesuatu hal yang baru my lord, menurut ku itu bukan hal yang baru, itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi yang berawal dari sebuah permainan monopoli."

"apakah kau lupa my lady, kau sendiri yang bertaruh bukan aku."

"dan itu yang kumaksud sebuah kecelakaan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, aku baru mengenal mu belum genap satu hari, tapi kau sudah menganggapku sebagai sorang yang kau kenal sejak dulu, apakah kau tidak malu my lord?"

Kenapa naruto harus malu? Itu bahkan bukan sebuah hal yang memalukan, itu adalah keajaiban. Naruto tertawa lepas, dan hinata merasa terhina, "jangan tertawakan aku," hinata merasa kesal, "bagiku itu adalah keajaiban, dan apakah kau lupa hinata? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan memanggil ku dengan my lord atau your grace. Tepati janji mu, panggil namaku!" hinata merasa bersalah sekarang, "bagiku, itu tidak sopan," naruto tersenyum masam, "bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan melanggar adat kesopanan?" kebenaran yang mutlak yang tidak bisa hinata hindari, dia memang sudah mengatakannya, tapi apa dia akan melakukannya.

Tapi jika sang lord merasa muak dengan peraturannya sendiri dengan melanggar adat kesopanan, itu berarti dia juga akan senang kalau hinata juga mengikuti peraturan itu. Bagaimana ini? Naruto berdehem, "ini adalah rumahku, rumahku peraturanku!" dan hinata tidak menyangkalnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman. Taman itu suram, hanya ada bunga geranium dan sdikit sekali bunga mawar dan. Sayang, bunga lavender kesukaannya tidak ada di taman itu, "apakah taman ini tidak menyediakan bungan lavender?" hinata bertanya pada pengurus kebun, dia menunduk siap melayani hinata, "maafkan saya my lady, semua bunga di taman ini adalah permintaan dari your grace, dan kami tidak mendapatkan perintah untuk menanam bunga lavender." Hinata memikirkan sesuatu.

"kalau begitu, segeralah tanami bunga lavender, oh dan juga bunga rosemary, dandelion, mawar putih dan anggrek kerjakan! itu perintahku, dan aku yakin your grace akan setuju denganku."

"akan segera saya laksanakan my lady." Ujar pelayan itu dengan senangnya.

"kenapa aku jadi pengatur seperti ini, ujar hinata pada dirinya sndiri, tapi menyenangkan sekali."

Di hari itu, hinata menyuruh semua pelayan untuk melakukan semua permintaannya. Dan para pelayan itu dengan senang hati menurutinya, "apa yang terjadi di rumah ini, kenapa para pelayan itu tidak sama sekali membantah ku?" itu karena naruto sudah mengatakannya, saat itu...

"dia adalah tamu ku, dan kalian tahu bukan, dia adalah tamu pertamaku..."

"dan wanita pertama," sahut tobi, dan dia mendapat pelototan dari naruto.

"apapun yang dia inginkan kalian harus memenuhinya, aku ingin dia senang tinggal di rumah ini. Dan kalian jangan bertanya sampai kapan dia akan tinggal, dia akan tinggal sesuka hatinya dan atas kehendakku, kalian pasti mengerti bukan?" dan mereka semua mengangguk pertanda mengerti benar apa yang dikatakan tuannya. "tapi ingat, hanya kalau aku mengijinkan kalian untuk melakukan perintahnya atau tidak, kalian harus meminta ijinku terlebih dahulu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"kita sudah sampai sejauh ini paman, apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti setelahnya?"

"kita harus menunggu, ujar pria paruh baya itu, "dan kita harus memastikan keselamatan hinata, semoga saja dia baik-baik saja."

Entah apa yang di bicarakan dua orang laki-laki, tapi mereka menyebut nama hinata. Apa hubungan mereka dengan hinata?

###

Malam harinya hinata tengah mengamati nenek chiyo yang sedang memasak, "apa yang tengah my lady lakukan disini?" hinata terkejut mendengarnya karena dia tengah serius memperhatikan, "oh, aku hanya mau melihat saja." Hinata menghampiri nenek chiyo. Akan tetapi nenek chiyo membawa hinata keluar dari dapur, dan saat itu pula naruto sudah menunggu di meja makan, "apa yang kau lakukan disana?" hinata menggeleng. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Saat akan berbicara tiba-tiba makan malam sudah siap. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala, "ada apa?" tanya naruto, "apa kau tidak bosan dengan menu makanan ini my lord?" naruto hanya terdiam, "aku tidak mau memakannya, siapkan makanan yang lain!"

Naruto menghela napas, "untuk apa menyiapkan makanan yang lain, sedang ada makanan didepan kita, seharusnya kita menikmatinya," hinata tersenyum masam, "jika kau mau my lord, silahkan kau makan, aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya akan makan kalau makanan untuk makan malam ini berubah-ubah, bukan makanan seperti setiap harinya," jelas hinata, "itu artinya kau tidak menghargai makanan ini," hinata tergelak, "bukannya saya tidak menghargai makanan atau orang yang memasaknya, hanya saja saya ingin ada sedikit perbedaan di setiap harinya, hanya itu saja."

"jika kau tidak mengambil makanan ini segera, itu berarti. Selamat malam my lord!"

Naruto menghela napas berat. Para pelayan itu hanya terdiam menunduk, "aku tidak lapar, bereskan semua ini!" naruto sedikit frustasi sekarang, ternyata hinata melebihi dugaannya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan bertahan dengan hinata atau tidak. Namun itulah yang membuat naruto semakin menginginkannya, wanita keras kepala, tangguh, dan pelanggar aturan. Entah akan sampai kapan naruto mempertahankan hinata, dia takut hinata akan pergi dari rumahnya disaat-saat seperti yang terjadi barusan, apa dia akan sanggup kehilangan wanita itu?

"aku ingin pada saat jam makan, kalian menyiapkan makanan yang berbeda setiap harinya,"

"tapi my lady, kami bingung harus menyiapkan menu makanan seperti apa nanti?"

"oowh itu mudah saja, karena aku yang akan menyiapkan menunya. "bayangkan," sambil berbisik hinata menyuruh mereka mendekat, "apakah kalian akan sanggup memakan makanan yang sama setiap harinya?" para koki dan pelayan itu menggeleng, hinata tersenyum, "baiklah, sudah diputuskan, aku yang akan mengatur menunya." Hinata pun pergi ke kamarnya, dan saat itu juga naruto muncul, "aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar menuruti perintahnya, apakah kalian sudah meminta ijin dariku?" mereka semua menunduk sambil menggeleng.

"tapi your grace, ujar tobi, "kami tidak mampu menolak permintaan my lady, entah mengapa perintahnya sama seperti anda memerintah kami. Itu sangat tidak terelakan."

"owh... jadi kalian punya dua tuan disini? Bagus sekali, yah terserahlah, aku tidak akan marah." Naruto tampak salah tingkah dan... para pelayan itu hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka. Saat naruto pergi tawa mereka pecah, dan saat itu naruto mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Seolah-olah mereka semua tidak menganggap naruto tuan rumah di rumahnya sendiri, inikah dampak dari hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memberinya kasih sayang, hanya mereka, para pelayan setianya, yang selalu bersedia membantu dan menuruti perintah naruto. tapi sejak saat hinata datang semuanya berubah.

###

Saat tengah malam hinata menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju dapur, di dapur ia mengambil beberapa roti gandum dan susu, "kalau saja makan malam itu tidak terjadi kerusuhan seperti tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan kelaparan, semua ini gara-gara..."

"gara-gara siapa?" hinata terkejut mendengar suara naruto dibelakangnya, hinata berbalik dan melihat naruto tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "andai saja kau tidak merusak makan malam itu, kita pasti tidak akan kelaparan bukan?" hinata hanya terdiam dan memakan rotinya, "aku tidak lapar," sanggah hinata, "kau tidak lapar karena sekarang tengah menghabiskan roti itu, apa kau mau membaginya denganku?" hinata menyodorkan roti itu pada naruto dan naruto pun memakannya, "sampai kapan aku akan tinggal disini my lord?" tanya hinata.

"sampai aku bertemu ayah mu."

Sampai bertemu ayahnya? Lalu setelah itu apa, apa yang akan dilakukan naruto kalau dia bertemu ayahnya, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu ayahku?" naruto tersenyum, "itu urusan laki-laki, bukan urusan seorang wanita." Jawaban itu membuat hinata menyipitkan matanya. Malam ini hinata memakai gaun sutra berwarna biru muda, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"apa yang kau lihat my lord?"

"panggil aku naruto!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya dia pergi dari sini, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sorot mata itu, "aku harus pergi!" tepat saat itu pula naruto memegang tangannya dan menghadapkan hinata padanya, mereka begitu dekat, sampai napas mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba... suara langkah kaki terdengar, naruto menarik hinata mendekat ke tembok dan menyudutkannya. Suara itu semakin dekat, naruto dan hinata merasakan jantung mereka berdedup kencang. Suara itu lama-lama menghilang, mungkin pelayan yang ingin mengambil sesuatu, pikir naruto. saat sura itu benar-benar menghilang naruto masih menyudutkan hinata.

Hinata tiba-tiba mendongak dan bibirnya menyentuh pipi naruto. hal itu mampu membuat naruto membangkitkan gairahnya yang selama ini terpendam, lama tak jumpa dengan sebuah sentuhan wanita. Hinata mulai menjauhi pipi itu, tapi naruto benar-benar menyudutkannya, kalau naruto menoleh kerahnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi, "seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal ini," ujar naruto dengan suara serak, dia menoleh kearah hinata, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto tidak dapat menahannya, dia... akhirnya dia menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir hinata, sudah sangat lama sekali dia ingin melakukan hal ini, mencium bibir indah hinata.

Naruto menciumnya dengan sangat hati-hati, begitu lembut hingga mampu membuat tubuh hinata tergetar. Hinata terhenyak oleh ciuman naruto, hingga dia tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya diseputar leher naruto, dan membalas ciuman itu, naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata tidak mampu lagi berdiri, hingga naruto menopangnya dan mengangkat hinata, membawanya keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Hinata tersadar saat naruto membaringkannya di sofa besar dekat dengan perapian, "apa yang kau lakukan my lord, ini sudah sangat jauh sekali, aku harus pergi." Dan saat itu juga hinata berlari ke kamarnya, naruto tidak sempat mencegahnya, dia harus minum obat malam ini, dia benar-benar gila.

Keesokan harinya hinata berusaha untuk menghindar dari naruto, tapi sayangnya itu tidak aka pernah terjadi, "apa ini?" tanya naruto, "kau tidak tahu apa ini my lord, ini pudding yorkshire, memang agak berbeda dari kebanyakan pudding, tapi percayalah my lord, ini enak sekali," hinata menyakinkan naruto, "kenapa kau mengganti-ganti menu makanan, aku tidak suka!" jujur naruto. dan it membuat selera makan hinata berkurang, "baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku mengganti menu makanannya, aku lebih baik makan di kamar ku." Dan itu membuat naruto terkejut, hinata menatap naruto dan beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Hal itu membuat tobi merasa kasihan pada tuannya, "aku akan pergi keluar, kalau dia menanyakanku katakan aku akan pulang nanti malam," dan tobi pun mengangguk. di dapur para pelayan tengh membicarakan sesuatu, "aku tidak pernah melihat your grace serumit itu terhadap wanita, sungguh mengejutkan," tukas ayame, "meskipun your grace tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan mereka, aku yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial, benarkan?" ayame dan nenek chiyo mengangguk setuju, "kau benar tobi, ujar nenek chiyo, kita lihat saja nanti kebenarannya."

"kebenaran apa?" tanya hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, "t-tidak my lady, ujar nenek chiyo, kami hanya membicarakan taman dan ruang gallery yang..."

"oh iya... aku lupa dengan itu, apa semua bunga sudah datang?"

"semua sudah siap untuk ditanam my lady, ujar tobi, dan juga kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan dan peralatan untuk mendekor ulang ruang gallery."

"itu bagus sekali! Kita akan mulai pekerjaan kita besok, dan kalian harus membantu ku, kalian siap?" dengan riangnya hinata mengatakan hal itu, dan itu membuat semua pelayan hanya terdiam, "kenapa kalian diam?" para pelayan itu tersenyum riang, "kami siap"." Ujar mereka semua. Dan hinata mempunyai banyak waktu yang harus ia habiskan, tapi saat ini dia tengah memikirkan naruto, saat keluar dari kamrnya beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidak melihat naruto, ingin sekali dia bertanya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"my lady, anda kedatangan tamu." Suara itu memecah kegembiraan yang sedang terjadi di dapur, "siapa?" saat sampai di ruang tamu hinata melihat lady tsunade yang tengah meminum teh, "my lady, ujar hinata, sungguh sebuah kehormatan anda berkunjung kemari." Dan kata-kata itu membuat tsunade tertawa, "kau sudah seperti ducess saja dirumah ini, dan kau terlihat senang sekali." Entah apa yang dikaakan lady tsunade itu hanya gurauan atau tidak hinata tidak merasa seperti itu, "aku yakinkan bukan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa aku bahagia atau tidak, tapi aku merasa berbeda."

"dan sangat berbeda. Aku tahu perasaan mu hinata, sejak awal pun aku sudah menduganya."

"apa maksud mu my lady?"

"jangan bercanda. Kau menyukainya kan? Aku suda melihatnya dari awal, kau atau pun dia, kalian sama-sama suka, jangan mengelaknya!"

Dan itu memang benar. Sejak pertemuannya dengan naruto di season kedua itu, hatinya telah ia serahkan pada naruto walau belum sepenuhnya dia menyerhkannya, karena dia tidak tahu apakah memang bena naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya, "memang aku suka, dengan pipi yang merona dia berkata, "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!"

Lady tsnade pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, seorang lady seharusnya tidak seperti itu, tapi lady ini berbeda, "yakinlah sayang, dia juga menyukai mu," hinata yakin, tapi ia harus mencari buktinya, "kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menginginkan mu untuk inggal dirumahnya, kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangan mu." Kata-kata lady tsunade membuat hinata senang, "jujur saja my lady, ujar hinata, aku takut dengan para wanita london yang begitu sangat mengaggumi naruto, mungkin naruto lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku. Aku hanya seorang gadis desa, dengan gelar earl of hyuuga, tu suau keberuntungan."

"dan kau lebih beruntung lagi sayang, karena naruto memilihmu, yakinlah!"

Keyakinan hinata hanya setetes air dan belum sepenuhnya yakin. Saat lady tsunade pergi hinata mulai menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Karena dia akan memulai pekerjaannya. Di malam hari hinata terlihat gelisah karena naruto belum juga datang, apa dia marah pada ku, batin hinata. Dan dia pun tertidur lelap samapi naruto datang dan bertanya pada tobi, "apa dia menanyakanku?" dan tobi pun menggeleng pelan. Itu suadah membuktikan bahwa hinata marah padanya, naruto tidak mandi, dia langsung tertidur dengan memimpikan hinata yang tersenyum padanya, mimip yang indah.

Keesokan harinya naruto bangun kesiangan, dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di arah taman. Ketika melihat dari jendela, dia terkejut melihat banyak orang yang masing-masing membawa beberapa bunga dan bibit-bibit tanaman yang di masukan kedalam kebunnya, "apa-apa an ini?" naruto terlihat marah, dia pun bergegas pergi ke taman dan melihat hinata yang tengah mengatur, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto, hinata menoleh kearahnya, "beberapa bunga yang akan aku tanam di kebun mu my lord, apa kau keberatan?" yah, naruto keberatan dengan semua ini, tapi dia tidak mengatakanya, seharusnya hinata mengatakan hal ini dulu pada naruto.

"lanjutkan saja apa yang membuat mu senang."

Hinata tersenyum, dan naruto melihatnya, senyum yang sama dalam mimpinya semalam. Yah, memang seharusnya dia menyerah untuk mendapatkan senyum itu, apapun yang hinata lakukan naruto hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum, apapun itu! "tidak bisakah kau duduk saja di kursi itu sementara mereka bekerja, kau tidak perlu turun tangan, biarkan tobi yang mengurusnya," hinata menoleh lagi ke arah naruto, "tidak my lord, ini tugas ku." Dan naruto hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Stelah semua slelesai dikerjakan dalam waktu dua hari, hinata mulai menyirami bunga-bunganya. Bunga rosemary kesukaannya berwarna putih dan jangan lupa bunga mawar merahnya yang indah, "kau menyukai bunga itu?" suara itu tedengar merdu, dan membuat tubuh hinata memanas, "tentu my lord, bunga ini tanda bahwa kehidupan bukan hanya keindahan tapi juga kerja keras, rosemary," naruto lebih mendekat ke arah hinata, dia memetik bunga itu dan meletakknya di telinga hinata, "cantik" ujar naruto, hinata memanas, wajahnya merona dan oh tuhan dia tidak mampu bergerak. Naruto menatapnya dengan sangat intens, "benar-benar cantik," naruto mengulainginya, "tentu saja my lord, sambil menjauh dari naruto hinata mulai menyiram bunganya lagi.

"rosemary memang cantik dan..."

"aku tidak menuju pada bunga itu."

Seketika itu hinata terdiam, tangannya menggantung di udara dengan tempayan air yang masih di tangannya, "bukan bunga itu yang cantik, tapi dirimu... naruto mendekat ke arah hinata, tangannya terulur untuk membantu melanjutkan hinata menyiram bunga-bunganya. Jantung hinata berdetak, saat naruto berada di belakangnya dan tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan naruto, "bukankah ini tidak sopan my lord, bagaimana kalau ada pelayan yang melihat?" naruto tersenyum tipis, "bukankah batas-batas kesopanan dalam diriku sudah aku bebaskan, aku tidak butuh lagi adat kesopanan, dan bukankah kau juga seperti itu?"

Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa, adat kesopanan yang selama ini ia jaga, kini hilang seakan ditelan bumi. Air itu mengenai kaki hinata, hinata terkejut dan semakin mundur menyentuhkan punggungnya dengan dada bidang naruto, dia pas sekali dipelukan naruto, "kau harus berhati-hati my lady atau... sayang." Oh tuhan, betapa indah sekali naruto menyebutnya sayang, hinata bergemuruh, "sudah cukp my lord! Aku harus pergi menyiapkan menu makanan," hianat terlepas dari pelukan naruo. Dan itu membuat naruto merasa kehilangan, satu langkah lagi dia akan mendapatkan hinata.

Sudah satu minggu hinata di rumah naruto, dan para wanita bangsawa telah kehilangan kesempatan utnuk mendekati naruto. hiana yakin itu, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun lady atau pun orang lain yang tahu kalau dia sudah berada di rumah naruto, "aneh sekali. Kenapa setia wanita harus memakai korset?" pertanyaan itu membuat ayame tertawa, "itu karena wanita london sangat cantik dan indah, itulah yang setiap para bangsawan katakan." Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, "dari mana ka tahu ayame?" ayame mengangkat bahu, "dari setiap gosip yang beredar my lady, anda harus tahu, gosip dikalangan para bangsawan benar-benar menentukan skalndal."

"skandal? Apakah itu tidak bisa diatasi?"

"bisa saja my lady, tapi skandal tidak akan pernah terlupakan saat seseorang mengetahuinya, dari zaman ke zaman, skandal akan tetap teringat."

"kata-kata mu membuatku merinding ayamae, aku yakinkan bahwa aku tidak akan mencobanya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Setelah semua siap, hinata tinggal menunggu lady tsynade yang akan menjemputnya, dia tidak mungkin pergi ke pesta dansa dengan naruto, itu akan membuat skandal, "tidak bisakah kau ikut dengan kreta ku?" tanya naruto, "itu akan membuat kericuhan seisi london my lord, alu tidak mau di teror dengan para wanita london." Pernyataan itu membuat naruto tersenyum, ada saatnya nanti kau akan di hormati dengan hadirnya kau disampingku, tidak akan lama lagi. Batin narut

o! dia benar-benar cantik, wanita tercantik yang pernah naruto temui, wanita tangguh yang pernah ada, dan wanita yang terindah yang akan dia miliki. Pasti!

Saat dalam perjalanan lady tsunade memberikan sebuah surat, "dari ayahmu." Hinata menerima surat itu dan menaruhnya di tas tas tangannya miliknya, "kau tidak membacanya?" hinata menggelengkan kepala, "nanti saja." Saat kreta berhenti mereka turun dan memasuki pesta, baru saja dia melewati pintu naruto sudah terlihat sedang bersama beberapa wanita. Dan saat itu mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, "bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda my lady?" suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat hinata terkejut. Kiba, earl of inuzuka, "tentu saja sir."

Mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik waltz, begitu juga dengan naruto yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang wanita, "siapa wanita itu, batin hinata. Disela-sela dansanya dia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain, "ada apa my lady, kau sepertinya gelisah sekali,?" hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu, 'tidak ada sir, saya hanya merasa lelah." Pengakuannya itu membuat earl of inuzuka itu mengehntikan dansanya, "maaf kan saya sir, saya tidak bermaksud mengakhiri dansa, saya hanya..."

"tidak apa-apa my lady, saya yang bermaksud menghentikan danasa, maafkan saya, saya mohon diri!"

"aneh sekali. Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia orang yang periang, tapi kenapa..."

"hinata?" seseorang memanggil namanya, "sakura, ujar hinata. Terakhir kali hinata melihat sakura saat dia dan sakura menghadiri pesta terakhir sebelum tinggal di kediaman naruto. mereka berdua pasangan yang coco, batin hinata. Sakura dan viscount of uchiha, sasuke. "sejak tadi aku perhatikan, kau belum berdansa dengannya yah?"

"hah? Siapa?"

"ooh ayolah, semua orang tengah membicarakan mu dengan duke itu," tunjuk sakura pada naruto, "gosip sangat cepat beredar hinata, kemarin aku dengar kau dan naruto terlihat sedang menonton sebuah teater opera minggu lalu, pa itu benar?"

Itu memang benar, dia dan naruto memang menghadiri opera, itu pun sebelum dia tinggal dikediaman naruto, "yah itu benar, kami hanya sekedar menonton opera, tidak lebih," sanggah hinata, "benarkah? Kalau begitu, berdansalah dengan sasuke, sementara aku..."

"sakura tunggu!"

"biarkan dia menjalankan misinya lady hinata, mari berdansa dengan ku!"

Hinata pun berdansa dengan sasuke, sementara musik waltz masih mengalun dan setiap pasangan berganti-ganti, kini giliran sakura yang mengantarkan naruto pada hinata, "saatnya kita berganti pasangan your grace, ujar sakura, "ijinkan aku berdansa dengan mu miss!" ujar sasuke yang langsung meraih sakura dan berlalu dari naruto dan hinata, "seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal itu." Hinata mengerti betul kata-kata itu tertuju pada siapa, sakura dan sasuke memang merencanakan ini sebelumnya, "maukah kau berdansa dengan ku?" hinata pun mengangguk lemah.

Berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, sementara itu mereka hanya terhenyak dalam alunan musik dan tarian waltz mereka, "sepertinya gosip itu memang benar," ujar salah satu wanita, "wanita itu beruntung sekali," ujar wanita yang lain, "itu hanya sekedar gosip, tidak penting, ujar salah satu wanita berambut merah panjang yang juga sedang memperhatika naruto dan hinata berdansa, "aku yakin, dianatara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadi kalian semua jangan merasa khawatir, kita masih punya kesempatan." Dan mereka masih memperhatikan naruto dan hinata.

"sepertinya para penggemar mu tidak suka melihat kita berdansa my lord,"

"jangan hiraukan orang lain, biarkan saja!"

Naruto berkata sambil terus menatap hinata, hinata tersipu malu, dia menunduk sedikit agar naruto tidak menatapnya lagi, "kenapa ka menunduk, wajah cantik mu tidak pantas untuk ditutupi!" hinata mendongak kembali dan melihat naruto semakin menatapnya dengan intens, "kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, semua orang pasti akan berpikiran kalau..."

"kalau apa?"

"kalau kita mempunyai hubungan."

"biarkan saja mereka berpikiran seperti itu, kalau pun memang seharusnya berhubungan, mengapa tidak?"  
hinata tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Wajahnya memerah, "aku menyukai wajah mu yang merona, terlihat manis dan... cantik!

Hatinya bergetar tak karuan, jantungnya berpcu kencang. Padahal naruto hanya memanggilnya cantik, tapi yang pasti dia memang menyukai naruto memanggilnya cantik, "ada apa hinata? Sepertinya pesta tadi membuat mu sangat bahagia, apa aku benar?" hinata mengangguk senang, "sangat indah my lady, bukan hanya kebahagiaan." Dia mengatakannya dengan jujur. Mulai saat ini hinata akan berterus terang dengan lady tsunade tentang perasaannya erhadap naruto, semoga saja pilihan hinata memang tepat, dan semoga saja ayahnya memang menyukai duke of namikaze itu.

Saat tengah malam hinata terbangun, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju dapur meminum secangkr teh dan mulai membaca sura dari ayahnya.

Teruntuk sayangku hinata..

 _Apa kabar sayang? Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana, dan semoga kau bersenang-senang di london sayang, disini ayah dan kakak mu baik-baik saja, kami juga bersenang-senang disini, kami akan pulang saat tiba watunya, dan oh yah, ayah harap kau menemukan pria impian mu itu sayang. Setelah kau menemukannya, jangan lupa kau harus mengenalkannya pada ayah, ayah menyayangi mu._

Hiashi, earl of hyuuga

"pria impian?" naruto terkekeh membaca surat hinata. Saat naruto telah pulang, dia mengecek kamar hinata, dan menemukan hinata tengah tertidur di dapur, dan melihat surat yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan tak seharusnya dia membaca surat itu, tapi kenyataanya dia membacanya. Naruto sangat menyukai hinata saat tidur, begitu damai dan memesona, ingin sekali dia merasakan bibir itu lagi, lagi dan lagi, tanpa ada hentinya. Naruto membawa hinata ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang, karena tidak sanggup melawan iblis yang ada dalam dirinya dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir hinata, hingga bersentuhan.

Merasakan sesuatu. Hinata terbangun dan mendapati naruto tengah menciumnya, hinata menjauh dari naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan my lord?" naruto terkekeh, "apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja aku sedang mencium mu tadi." Kata-katanya membuat hinata tersipu, seharusnya naruto tidak mengatakannya dengan jujur, "kenapa kau baru pulang my lord? Dari mana saja kau?"

"jangan mengalohkan perhatianku dngan pertanyaan mu itu!"

"aku hanya bertanya. Karena aku hanya... mengkhawatirkan mu."

Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengkhawatirkan naruto selain para pelayannya, tapi sekarang wanita yang amat dia inginkan ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa khawatir, apa yang perlu di khawatirkan aku baik-baik saja," hinata menyipitkan matanya, "benarkah? Jadi, kau bersama wanita itu?" naruto terkejut, "wanita siapa?" tanya narruto, "yang terakhir berdansa dengan mu?" naruto tersenyum, "yang terakhir berdansa dengan ku tentu saja kau sayang." Hinata tersipu.

"bukan aku, tapi yang berambut merah itu."

"namanya sara.. dan kami hanya berdansa, kami tidak bertemu setelah itu. Lagi pula aku tadi ada urusan sebentar, kenapa kau... oowh aku tahu, kau cemburu?"

Hinata merona, "tidak, aku t-tidak cemburu, aku hanya..."

"hanya cemburu. Ujar naruto. naruto meraih tangan hinata dan melingakarkan tangannya yang satu lagi dipinggang hinata, "tidak perlu cemburu sayang, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu!" ujar naruto dengan lembut di atas bibir hinata. Seketika itu pula naruto mulai menciumnya, perlahan namun pasti, hinata membalas ciuman itu, memberi akses pada naruto untuk lebih menjelajahi bibirnya. Ciuman itu sangat menuntut, naruto benar-benar hilang kesadaran. Mereka terjatuh di tempat tidur, hinata melingkarkan tangannya diseputar leher naruto, jari-jarinya menyusuri tambut naruto dan meremasnya. Ketika naruto melepaskan ciuman itu, dia menatap mata hinata. Mata yang sama dengannya, penuh dengan gairah dan rasa yang amat kuat untuk tidak berheti berciuman.

"ini baru permulaan cantik, seterusnya akan lebih menyenangkan." Dan hinata menunggu hari itu tiba.

###

"aku tidak percaya orang-orang itu membantai mereka semua, semoga saja hinata tidak bertemu dengan earl itu."

"itu tidak mungkin. Earl of inuzuka adalah sekian dari apara bangsawan yang sangat hormati, hinata bisa saja bertemu dengannya di acara pesta-pesta dansa, yang aku harapkan adalah bahwa earl palsu itu tidak melukai hinata."

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena dia akan melakukan segala cara apapun itu untuk membalaskan dendamnya, yang sudah dia lakukan pada anggota keluarga earl of inuzuka, sungguh sebuah keajaiban anak mereka bisa selamat dari pembantaian itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, anak mereka pun terbunuh satu tahun yang lalu."

"dari mana paman mengetahui hal itu?"

"dari mata-mata ku. Saat itu kami bermain judi, dia kalah, sangat banyak, hingga menghancurkan keluarganya, istrinya meninggalkannya dan semua hartanya telah habis. Dia pun bunuh diri, dan sejak saat itu anaknya bertindak untuk membalaskan dendam pada kami yang bertaruh dengannya."

"semua yang bertaruh dengannya, telah dia bunuh, dan saat ini dia mengincar paman, benar begitu?"

"itu benar neji, aku sangat tidak percaya, anak sepolos itu telah mengalami siksaan berat dalam hidupnya hanya gara-gara kesalahan ayahnya sendiri, dan sekarang dia malah mencoba untuk membalas dendam. Aku takut hinata terluka."

"dia tidak akan terluka paman, aku yakin itu, dia tidak akan menyakiti hinata. Justru sebaliknya paman."

"apa maksud mu neji?"

"dia tidak akan menyakiti hinata, dia pasti menginginkan hinata, aku yakin itu paman. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh wanita cantik, dia..."

"hentikan itu.. aku tahu maksud mu neji, aku sudah memberikan tanggung jawab pada tsunade untuk melindungi hinata, dan aku tahu hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja karena ada yang melindunginya."

###

"apa sebaiknya kita mengirimkan surat saja pada hiashi?"

"belum saatnya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada hinata, kita akan mengabarinya."

"aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya, ujar tsunade, mereka saling menyukai, entah apa yang terjadi jika sepasang anak manusia yang saling jatuh cinta berada diatap yang sama. Aku benar-benar berharap ini tidak menimbulkan skandal."

Semua kejadian yang hinata alami saat ini tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya, entah apa yang akan ayahnya perbuat kalau dia tahu bahwa dirinya tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria. Pria impiannya, dia sudah menemukannya, "ayah pasti menerima naruto, ujar hinata dalam hati, "dia seorang duke yang ternama, semua orang mengenalnya, mungkin ayah juga mengenalnya, aku yakin sekali jika aku berhubungan dengan naruto, ayah tidak akan melarang. Semoga saja!"

"my lady, your grace memanggil anda!"

"untuk apa dia memanggilku?" ayame menggelegkan kepalanya. Hinata bergegas ke ruang perpustakaan dimana naruto tengah menunggunya disana, "kau memanggilku?" ujar hinata, naruto pun berbalik mengahadpnya, dia terkejut dengan penampilan hinata yang begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna cream, dengan rambut yang dihias sedemikian rupa, dan jangan lupa.. dengan bibir yang ranum itu, bibir yang pernah iya nikmati. Meninggalkan pemikiran itu naruto mengambil beberapa buku dan menyerahkannya pada hinata, "ambil ini, semoga kau menyukainya!"

Hinata mengambil buku itu, dan dia terkejut, "surrender of a siren, my lord ini... ini buku yang saya cari selama ini, aku sangat senang karena ternyata kau mempunyainya... dan saat itu kesenangannya berubah menjadi kecurigaan, dan naruto mulai frustasi, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku dari awal karena ternyata... oh lihat, kau mempunyai semua serinya dan kau baru memberitahu ku sekarang, kau pelit atau atau tidak mau membaginya sama sekali my lord?"

"jangan salah paham hinata, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikanya padamu."

"benarkah?" hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"itu benar. Kalau pun aku pelit, aku tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu bukan?"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan..."

"kau tidak akan pergi!" naruto menarik hinata kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang sama yang ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Tentu saja, hanya naruto yang meciumnya, tidak ada yang lain. Keduanya terhenyak dalam ciuman itu, naruto semakin menuntut, dan memperdalam ciuman. Sebuah ketukan menghentikan ciuman mereka, "sial!" gumam naruto. hinata menjauh, dan tersenyum tipis, "aku harus pergi..."

Naruto meraih tangannya, "ada apa tobi?"

"anda kedatangan tamu your grace, seorang wanita."

Seketika itu keduanya terkejut, apalagi hinata. Bukannya dia takut ketahuan, tapi dia geram karena seorang wanita dengan beraninya datang ke hall namikaze, siapa perempuan itu, batin hinata. "siapa dia?" tanya hinata kesal, dan itu membuat naruto tersenyum puas, "aku akan melihatnya, kau tunggu disini!" Naruto bergegas pergi sebelum akhirnya mencium kening hinata sejenak. Lalu dia pun pergi, tentu saja hinata tidak menghiraukannya, dia mengikuti naruto. saat itu, dia melihat wanita itu, wanita yang berdansa dengan naruto.

"lady sara, ujar naruto, "sebuah kehormatan bisa melayani mu di hall namikaze ini."

"terima kasih your grace, sebenarnya saya sangat ingin mengunjungi anda sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi anda baru muncul di season kedua, jadi saya mengurngkan niat saya."

"mari ikut saya!"

Naruto membimbing sara untuk berkeliling hall-nya, "sepertinya ruang gallery ini terlihat unik, ujar sara, bunga geranium?" sara menoleh ke arah naruto, "my lord, sepertinya tidak cocok sekali untuk dinding dan tirainya, apa...

"ini belum selesai di dekor... ya, sebenarnya kami sedang mendekor ulang ruangan ini."

"itu bagus!"

Hinata tidak menyukai wanita ini, seleranya memang tidak sama seperti dia. Meskipun penilaiannya terhadap ruangan ini sesuai dugaannya, tetap saja seleranya berbeda, "ini taman yang cantik my lord, siapa yang mendekornya?" naruto melihat hinata di balik dinding kaca taman, "tukang kebunku miss, dia sangat ahli sekali mendekor." Hinata terlihat kesal karena disamakan dengan tukang kebun, "lihat apa yang akan ku lakkan nanti," ujar hinata kesal. Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar hinata kesal, ternyata rencananya berhasil.

"bunga rosemary, geranium, dan lavender... semuanya bunga anti nyamuk, kau meyukai bunga ini my lord?"

Apapun yang hinata sukai, dia juga pasti menyukainya, "tentu saja miss, saya menyukai semuanya." Pengakuan yang membuat hinata penasaran, "apa benar dia menyukai bunga-bunga itu? Batin hinata. Setelah berkeliling naruto mengajak sara untuk makan siang, "dia menyebalkan!" ujar hinata, "dia yang menyebalkan atau anda yang cemburu my lady?" tanya nenek chiyo, saat naruto hampir memasuki dapur. Hal itu membuat hinata terkejut, "t-tidak, aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya..."

"hanya apa my lady, sambung ayame, hanya cemburu maksudmu?"

"dia memang cemburu ayame, sahut naruto.

"my lord," ujar ayame dan nenek chiyo bersamaan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia terdiam sejenak saat naruto menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan makan siang untuk tamunya, "aku akan segera kembali," ujar naruto, "tidak perlu terburu-buru, nikmati saja waktumu bersama tamu mu itu!" naruto tersenyum. Sangat jelas sekali kalau hinata memang cemburu. Dia pun pergi dengan masih tersenyum senang, "senyum saja sepuasnya," gumam hinata.

"kau memang benar-benar cemburu my lady." Ujar ayame. Lalu hinata mengikuti naruto, "mereka akhirnya mengakui hubungan mereka." Ujar ayame, "betapa beruntungnya lady hinata mendapatkan his grace, mereka berdua tampa serasi, benarkan nenek chiyo," dan nenek chiyo pun menangguk setuju.

"ini puding yang sangat lezat sekali my lord, siapa yang mengusulkan untuk memakan pudding di siang hari?"

"seorang koki yang sangat handal sekali my lady."

"koki yang handal, ujar hinata, yang benar saja."

"my lady," bisik ayame yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang hinata, "seharusnya anda tidak menguping, itu melanggar adat kesopanan!"

"adat kesopanan ku telah sirna sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini."

"apa maksud mu my lady, aku tidak mengerti!"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayame, dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan naruto dengan sara, "baiklah my lord, spertinya saya tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini, jika tidak cepat pergi mungkin para penyebar gosip akan sangat senang sekali."

"kau benar miss, terima kasih karena sudah berkunjung!"

Setelah itu, hinata pun kembali ke dapur dan makan siang disana, "raspberry dengan pudding yorkshire, lumayan enak. Dari mana nenek chiyo tahu kalau pudding ini akan sangat lezat bila di tambahkan raspberry diatasnya?" nenek chiyo menghentak-hentakan jarinya dimeja, "tentu saja dengan sebuah percobaan my lady, saya tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sangat enak." Hinata memakan pudding itu dengan lahap. Ayame dan nenek chiyo melihat naruto datang tanpa sepengetahuan hinata, dan menyuruh ayame dan nenek chiyo pergi meninggalkan dapur, "my lady, ijinkan saya untuk melihat ruang gallery yang akan siap di dekor besok, saya hanya ingin memastikan." Hinata mengangguk.

"dan saya harus melihat persediaan makanan di ruang penyimpanan, permisi my lady!"

"ya tuhan, ada apa dengan mereka, aneh sekali."

"seharusny kau membagi pudding itu dengan ku!" hinata menoleh dan mendapati naruto tengah tersenyum padanya, senyum itu menyelamatkan hidup ku, batin hinata, "tentu my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keesokan harinya hinata memulai mendekor ulang ruang gallery, pertama ia mengecat tembok dan setelah itu mengganti tirai yang baru, "itu terlalu miring tobi, agak kekanan... nah, itu sudah pas," hinata memasang lukisan bersejarah itu tepat di tengah-tengah titik pengelihatan, "lukisan ini," ujar nenek chiyo, "his grace menyimpnnya di gudang, dia masih terlalu memikirkan kedua orang tuanya sampai-sampai menaruhnya di gudang, entah dia akan marah atau tidak saat lukisan ini ada disini," ujar nenek chiyo dengn rau wajah kekhawatiran, "tenteng saja nenek chiyo" ujar hinata, "dia tidak akan marah, kalau pun dia marah...

"apa?"

Suara itu. Naruto tengah berada di ambang pintu dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan amarah, "kalau pun aku marah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" hinata terdiam, dia tidak takut sama sekali, tapi dia kesal. Kesal karena seseorang yang dicintai seharusnya ia mengenangnya, bukan malah melupakannya, menyimpan lukisan kedua orang tuanya di gudang, hal itu tidak akan pernah hinata lakukan, "ambil lukisan itu dan taruh kembali digudang!" tobi melangkah untuk mengambil lukisan, tapi..

"tidak!"

"ambil!"

"aku bilang tidak! Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukannya tobi."

"tobi, kalau kau tidak mengambilnya sekarang juga, aku akan memecat mu!"

"naruto." bentak hinata. Itu membuat naruto terkejut, ini pertama kalinya hinata memanggil namanya. Namanya, diucapakan dari bibir wanita yang dia inginkan. Sekarang hatinya merasa tenang, hanya dengan hinata memanggil namanya, tapi berbeda dengan hinata, dia marah dan kesal, "pergi, tinggalkan kami!' para pelayan itu menuruti perintah hinata. Hinata menatap naruto, dia hanya diam, sementara naruto mendekat, hinata menjauh, "maafkan aku hinata, aku hanya sedang terbawa emosi, aku selalu teringat masa kelam itu, saat mereka pergi, mungkin dengan tidak melihat wajah mereka aku akan lupa dengan semua itu."

"kau mau menyingkirkan masa lalu mu, masa-masa bersama orang tua mu? Kalau aku mejadi dirimu, aku tidak melakukannya,"

"bukan seperti itu hinata, aku hanya..."

"hanya apa hah? Kau tadi penuh emosi, seakan-akan kau marah, kesal dan ingin melampiaskan kemarahan mu itu pada lukisan itu, pada pelayan setia mu, dan juga padaku... apa kau benci masa lalu mu, apa semua itu mengganggu pikiran mu, atau kau tidak suka kalau aku disini, lalu kenapa kau menginginkan aku tinggal di rumah mu kenapa?"

"percayalah hinata, apapun yang kau katakan itu tidak benar. Aku mohon pada mu maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melarang mu lagi untuk menaruh lukisan itu disana, tapi maafkan aku, aku mohon!"

"aku tidak marah karena kau melampiaskan emosi mu itu padaku, aku marah karena kau terlalu takut untuk mengingat masa lalu mu, apakah masa lalu mu buruk?"

"percayalah, tidak selalu buruk." Naruto mendekat ke arah hinata, ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi hinata yang terkena cat tembok, "seharusnya kau tidak bertindak sendiri, banyak pelayan yang akan selalu siap menuruti perintah mu." Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "aku dibesarkan di desa untuk hidup mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orang lain sepenuhnya." Naruto semakin mendekat, siap untuk mencium hinata, tapi hinata menempelkan jarinya yang terkena cat dibibir naruto. dia pun tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari naruto, "akan ku balas nanti." Gumam naruto.

###

"kau pelatih yang sangat buruk tobi, ayo ajarkan aku menembak!"

"my lady, menembak bukanlah kegiatan seorang wanita, begitu juga dengan berkuda, anda seharusnya menyulam atau... merajut."

Ayame menertawakan tobi, "jangan tertawakan aku!" dan ayame pun hanya menggeleng, "oh ayolah tobi, ajarkan aku!" tak ada gunanya dia menolak permintaan hinata. Akhirnya tobi mulai mengajarkan hinata menembak, dia memosisikan dirinya dibelakang hinata dan menopang tangan hinata untuk membidik sasaran. Saat itu naruto yang melihatnya pun menjadi geram, dia keluar dan menuju arena tembak, "apa-apa an ini?" hinata terkejut hingga dia membidik sasaran yang salah, tobi mundur ke belakang dan embungkuk, "maafkan saya your grace, tapi saya sudah melarang my lady untuk tidak belajar menembak tapi...

"lady hinata akan belajar menembak, kau tidak berhak melatihnya tobi, kau dengar? Karena aku yang akan melatihnya!" tobi pun mengangguk lemah, "maafkan saya your grace." Setelah itu, tobi dan ayame pun keluar dari arena tembak. Kini tinggal lah naruto dan hinata, yang dimana naruto akan mengajarinya menembak, "kau seharusnya tidak menyuruh tobi untuk mengajari mu!" hinata bertanya,"kenapa?" naruto menatapnya lekat, "karena aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh mu." Pernyataan itu membuat tubuh hinata merinding, panas! Tiba-tiba suhu berubah drastis.

"ayo, aku akan mengajari mu!" naruto berdiri dibelakang hinata dan menopang kedua tangan hinata, persisi seperti akan menembak. Seharusnya naruto tidak melakukan hal itu, karena dia sudah menduga dari awal, dia tidak dapat bertahan bila selalu dekat dengan hinata. Hinata harum seperti ekstrak lavender, bahkan tubuhnya begitu wangi, "kau mau mengajari ku menembak atau hanya mendengus ku saja my lord?"

"jadi sekarang, kita kembali lagi ke "my lord"? tanya naruto.

"tergantung keadaan." Jawab hinata.

"aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini," ujar naruto, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang, tangannya mengelilingi pinggang hinata, "my lord, aku disini untuk belajar menembak," naruto tersenyum tipis, "percayalah sayang, menembak adalah hal yang mudah, kita mulai!" dan saat itu pula hinata sudah siap menembak... 1,2,3,... suara tembakan terdengar keras, bidikannya tepat sasaran. Naruto meraih senapan itu dan membuangnya jauh, dengan tidak melepaskan hinata dari pelukannya, sama sekali.

Mereka masih berpelukan, "aku harus menyiapkan menu makanan!" hinata tidak bisa keluar dari pelukan itu. Jika dia tidak bisa terlepas, maka dia akan meleleh, "kau sangat cantik." Ujar naruto dengan suara serak, "aku tidak cantik, percayalah my lord, diluar sana masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dariku," naruto ingin sekali menckum hinata, "tapi kau wanita paling cantik yang pernah ku temui." Pernyataan itu sesungguhnya membuat hinata ingin melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan naruto, semakin dalam.

"dan kau lord yang paling keras kepala!" naruto terkekeh, bibirnya menyentuh telinga bagian belakang hinata, itu membuat hinata panas, naruto tahu tempat-tempat sensitiv seorang wanita. Apakah hanya dirinya yang pernah dicium naruto, atau ada wanita lain, "bagiamana dengan wanita yang lain?" naruto memutar tubuh hinata hingga menghadapnya, "kau yang pertama, cantik!" naruto menyentuh bibir itu, dia menjelajahinya hingga tak sanggup hinata untuk berdiri. Tangannya melingkari leher naruto, merasakan panas tubuhnya dan tubuh naruto, semakin dalam dan dalam.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawah hinata, hingga dia tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri, naruto menopang tubuh hinata, bibirnya menjelajahi leher jenjang hinata, mengisapnya dan mengigitnya lembut, hinata mengerang, "kita akan ketahuan jika kau bersuara cantik," naruto melumat bibir hinata lagi, dan lagi, "naruto." panggil hinata lirih. Itu dia yang naruto tunggu-tunggu, namanya di bibir wanita yang sangat ingin dia miliki, panggil namaku sekali lagi cantik," hinata mendesah, "naruto." dan itu membuat naruto semakin tidak ingin berhenti, "aku harus ke kamar mandi.. tiba-tiba naruto menghentikan kegiatannya itu, dan tersenyum tipis saat hinata berlalu.

Akan berbahaya jika pelayan tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, "berciuman di tempat terbuka," gumam hinata, "ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia ayah, apa aku harus memberitahu mu tentang naruto, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar hinata yang tengah memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, "ayah, aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang naruto, aku harus mengirim surat, yah.. harus!"

Saat tengah malam tiba hinata tidak bisa tidur, dia masih bergelung dengan pena dan kertas yang akan dia buat untuk menulis surat, "aku butuh tinta,"ujarnya, "dimana aku mendaptkan... di perpustakaan, yah aku pernah melihatnya." Tanpa butuh waktu lama hinata pun bergegas ke perpustakaan dan mengambil tinta, dia mencari-cari tinta itu di meja, "dimana?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan cantik?"

Suara itu mengejutkan hinata, saat dia berbalik, dia melihat naruto, dengan kemeja putih yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Sorot matanya membuat hinata tenggelam kedalamnya, "aku sedang mencari tinta," hinata memberanikan diri, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini my lord?" naruto terkekeh, "tentu saja aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku," naruto menunjuk setumpukan kertas diatas meja. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan gairahnya, naruto mendekat kearah hinata, "untuk apa kau mencari tinta?" hinata tersenyum geli, "tentu saja untuk menulis, aku akan menulis surat untuk ayahku."

"dimana ayahmu sekarang?"

"di yorkshire. Dia menjemput kakaku neji, earl of hyuuga yang berikutnya."

"apa yang akan kau tulis surat itu?"

"itu urusan pribadi ku my lord, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!"

Naruto tersenyum, "aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu cantik!" hinata mendengarkan, naruto semakin mendekat, "kenapa... kenapa kau begitu... begitu cantik, hingga aku hilang kendali saat didekat mu, kenapa, kenapa aku seperti ini, bisakah kau menjawabnya?" hinata menggeleng lemah. Naruto benar-benar takluk, "apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya hinata, "aku menginginkan mu!" dan saat itu mereka berdua terhenyak dalam ciuman panas, dalam dan semakin membara. Naruto mengangkat hinata dan membaringkannya di sofa berukuran besar dengan dengan perapian, dia mulai melahap mulut hinata, menjelajahinya hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, pikirannya sudah diambil alih oleh iblis dalam dirinya, "aku tidak bisa berhenti," dengan suara serak naruto tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata, "jangan berhenti!" ujar hinata. Dan itulah yang di inginkan naruto. tangah malam itu, mereka tak bisa berhenti satu sama lain, hingga kelelahan mendera, sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap.

###

"apa kita harus memberitahu your grace, dia harus tahu kalau lady hinata tidak ada di kamarnya!"

"aku yang akan memberitahunya ayame, kau pergi saja ke dapur dan bantu nenek chiyo!"

Semua sudah jelas. Tobi melangkah ke perpustakaan karena tahu lord-nya tidak berada di kamarnya, dia mulai mengetuk pintu, "your grace!" tobi mulai memanggil. Naruto terbangun, namun dengan perlahan dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, agar tidak membangunkan hinata yang tidur disampingnya. Mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan, hinata memeluk naruto dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh naruto dengan sangat erat, "ada apa tobi?"

"lady hinata tidak ada di kamarnya your grace, ayame sangan khawatir."

"tidak perlu khawatir, kerjakan saja tugas kalian masing-masing, dia pasti akan kembali ke kamarnya nanti!"

"sesuai perintah anda your grace."

Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat wanita yang tidur dalam pelukannya, begitu cantik dan indah. "entah mengapa aku benar-benar takluk padamu, wanita cantikku." Naruto mengklaim bahwa hinata adalah miliknya, entah mengapa seorang lord yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta pada wanita mana pun bisa ditaklukan dengan wanita yang kini tidur dalam pelukannya. Apakah dia telah jatuh cinta pada hinata? Yah, naruto jatuh cinta padanya saat pertemuan pertama, "kau membuatku gila!" ujar naruto dengan suara seraknya, tak tahan dengan keberadaan hinata didekatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hinata terbangun, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati naruto tengah memandangnya, "selamat pagi cantik!" ujar naruto, "selmat pagi my lord." Naruto terkekeh, "apakah aku harus mendengar kata itu lagi?" hinata tersenyum, "your grace." Ujar hinata. Dan itu membuat naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan, dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium hinata. Ciuman itu membuat hinata tidak bisa bernapas, "t-tunggu... naruto tidak menggubrisnya, "na.. mphh... sebuah kesalahan. Salah hinata sendiri kenapa dia masih memanggil naruto dengan sebutan, your grace.. my lord... membuat naruto mempunyai banyak kesempatan.

Hinata menahan naruto, tangannya memegang halus rahang naruto, "hentikan, aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau menciumku dengan brutal seperti itu."

"kau yang memancingku," ujar naruto, "aku sudah pernah bilang untuk kau memamggil namaku, tapi kau tidak menuruti perintahku."

"untuk apa aku menuruti perintah mu, tidak ada gunanya."

Hinata terbangun tanpa kendala, dia turun dari sofa dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, "hinata?" panggil naruto, dan hinata tidak menoleh sedikit pun, "wanitaku!" gumam naruto. hinata memulai aktivitasnya kembali dengan menyiram bunga-bunga setelah sarapan, dia ingin sekali bertanya pada naruto. apakah benar dia juga menyukai bunga yang hinata sukai dengan kebetulan? Semua itu membuatnya penasaran, "hinata?" panggil lady tsunade, "anda disini my lady?" tsunade mengangguk, "kemarilah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Apa yang akan dibicara lady tsunade, batin hinata.

"aku memberitahu ayahmu, tentang kau tinggal di hall naruto."

Hinata terkejut, "kenapa anda memberitahunya my lady, seharusnya ayah tidak boleh tahu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ayah pulang dan menjemputku, lalu dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada naruto aku...

"tenanglah, dia tidak marah padamu, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku juga memberitahu dia bahwa kalian saling jatuh cinta."

Hinata merona mendengar penuturan itu, "sebenarnya aku yang ingin memberitahu ayah, aku akan mengirim surat padanya," tsunade mengangguk setuju, "itu bagus, aku yang akan mengirimkannya!" hinata mengambil surat yang telah ia tulis pagi ini, karena semalam terlalu indah, jadi dia lupa tujuan untuk menulis surat. Tsunade bukan hanya datang untuk menemui hinata, tapi dia juga datang untuk bertemu dengan naruto. dia harus tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan ayah hinata, "dimana naruto?"

Tsunade dengan santai memberitahu situasi yang tengah dihadapi ayahnya hinata, dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan hinata kalau tahu ayahnya tengah terancam nyawanya, "mereka bersembunyi setelah menjemput neji di yorkshire, entah bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini, sulit dipercaya!" naruto mencermati pernyataan tsunade, "aku akan menyuruh mata-mataku untuk mengawasi mereka, kalau pun mereka ingin kembali ke london, aku akan mengirimkan pengawal untuk mereka."

"kau baik sekali naruto, padahal kau tidak mengenal mereka."

"aku memang tidak mengenal mereka, tapi aku mengenal putrinya."

"jika kau benar-benar mencintai hinata, tolong lindungi dia, kau yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya!"

"tentu saja, bahkan tanpa diminta sedikit pun, aku akan menjaganya."

Sebuah penegasan yang menguatkan hati tusnade untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab hinata pa naruto, dia tidak lagi takut terjadi sesuatu dengan hinata, karena ada naruto yang akan melindunginya. Semua itu mereka rahasiakan, hinata tidak tahu menahu tentang ayah dan kakaknya yang terancam terbunuh.

"jangan terlambat ke pesta your grace, teman mu pasti akan sangat kecewa."

Lady tsunade bukan hanya ingin memberitahu situasi yang tengah menimpa ayah hinata, tapi juga, dia berniat menjemput hinata untuk hadir di pesta earl of uchiha, teman seperjuangan naruto. pesta yang selalu mereka adakan setia dua tahun sekali, "tidak bisakah kau ikut dengan kretaku?" pinta naruto, "apa yang akan dibicarakan para wanita london nanti kalau kita terlihat sedang berdua di dalam kereta?" naruto menggeleng lemah, "aku akan memebritahu mereka semua bahwa kita.."

"tidak! Aku belum siap dengan semua itu, sebaiknya kau bergegas your grace!"

Naruto benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Saat tiba di pesta hinata disambut oleh sakura, temannya yang satu ini selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, gosip dari para bangsawan kelas atas, selalu saja dia dapatkan, "skandal yang sangat memuakan. Bayangkan saja, dia menyimpan wanita simpanannya di rumah yang dulu dia tempati, siapa yang tahu kalau istrinya akan ke rumah itu." Ujar sakura dengan senangnya, "aku dengar," mulai ino, "duke of namikaze, tengah memburu seorang wanita, aku penasaran sekali siapa wanita itu." Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat hinata terkejut.

"beruntung sekali wanita itu," ujar sara yang tiba-tiba datang, "mungkin saja wanita itu aku, benarkan lady hinata?"

"jangan terlalu percaya diri lady sara," ujar sakura, "mungkin saja lady hinata yang tengah ia incar, karena dari awal pertemuan, mereka sepertinya saling tertari satu sama lain."

Pernyataan itu membuat sara geram, "kalau pun memang begitu, aku harap lady hinata tidak dijadikan sebagai wanita simpanan, karena hal itu akan membuat skandal yang merusak reputasi mu dan keluargamu benarkan lady hinata?" hinata hanya terdiam, sara pun pergi, "jangan dengarkan kata-katanya hinata, aku yakin duke of namikaze tidak seperti itu."hinata meang yakin dengan naruto. tapi saat dia mendengar percakan naruto dengan pria yang lain, agak sedikit ganjil.

"percayalah! Aku belum siap dengan sebuah pernikahan."


	6. Chapter 6

maaf yah minna-san... untuk hari ini dua chapter dulu!

Chapter 6

"aku benar-benar sudah gila." Ujar Hinata. Ketika dirinya tidak bisa tidur, dia keluar dari kamar dan memasuki kamar Naruto. dia terduduk dilantai sembari memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap, namun siapa sangka, ketika dirinya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tangan Naruto sudah meraih lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke tempat tidur berukuran luas itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan cantik, menyelinap masuk seperti pencuri." Hinata tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto memerangkapannya dalam pelukannya dan menopangkan sikunya, dan siap untuk mencium hinata.

Hinata menahannya dan berkata, "aku benci padamu!" pernyataan itu membuat Naruto bingung dan lengah, sehingga hinata bisa meloloskan diri dari naruto. Dia tidak pergi ke kamar, melainkan ke balkon utama. Dia berlari dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hinata bersikap seperi itu malam ini, dia bingung sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri, apa hinata tidak bahagia denganku, batin Naruto. dia menyusul Hinata dan melihatnya tengah menangis, "jangan mendekat!" Naruto tidak menghiraukan, "ku bilang jangan mendekat, atau aku lompat dari balkon ini!"

"tidak! Jangan pernah kau berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi kau melakukannya. Tolong! Jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi Hinata, kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini, aku tidak mengerti...

"benarkah? Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali, Naruto.?"

Naruto senang karena Hinata memanggil namanya, tapi dengan sangat jelas namanya menjadi sebuah penegasan, "aku tidak mengerti Hinata, aku mohon jelaskan padaku, apa kau tidak bahagia dengan ku?" hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sangat bahagia, sangat!" dengan isakan dia mencoba menahan.

"lantas. Mengapa kau... jangan membuat ku khawatir Hinata, jelaskan padaku! Aku akan membahagiankan mu..."

"sebagai apa? Katakan padaku, sebagai apa diriku bagimu?'

"kau kekasih ku, wanita ku."

Itu sudah jelas bagi hinata, "wanita mu? Maksud mu wanita simpanan mu? Itukah yang kau maksud? Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui hal ini dari awal, kau menjebak ku sir, kau ingin menjadikanku wanita simpanan mu, sungguh tercela." Naruto semakain mendekat, dia marah.

"siapa yang ingin menjadikanmu wanita simpanan, aku bilang kau adalah kekasihku," Hinata terkekeh, "apa bedanya kekasih dengan wanita simpanan sir, tidak ada bedanya!"

"sangat berbeda. Kau milikku," Hinata tercengang, "selamanya, menjadi milikku,"

"kau ingin memilikiku sebagai wanita simpanan..."

"tidak! Mengapa kau tidak mengerti Hinata, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, bukan wanita simpanan ku!"

Hinata terkejut, "lalu? Apa kata-kata di pesta tadi itu hanya sebuah kebohongan?" kata-kata yang mana?" ah... dia pasti mendengarnya, Naruto tertawa kecil, "Hinata, itu hanya sebuah gurauan, aku jelas-jelas ingin memiliki mu, selamanya. Itu berarti aku ingin kau menikah denganku, bukan wanita simpanan, hanya orang bodoh yang menjadikan wanita secantik dirimu sebagai simpanan. Itu tidak akan pernah ku lakukan pada mu. Percayalah padaku!" Hinata menangis tersendu-sendu mendengar penuturan Naruto. Naruto mendekap hinata dalam pelukannya, "hanya orang bodoh, gumam Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata, "maafkan aku!" ujar Hinata, naruto menggeleng lembut, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini salahku karena tidak berterus terang pada mu. Kau membuatku gila dengan situasi ini, jangan pernah meragukanku! Ingat janji ku, janji setiaku." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Jangan pernah kau pernah menolaknya. Kau tahu? cinta ku padamu adalah mutlak!"

Hinata meraih leher naruto dan menciumnya, "ini sebuah kesalahan," ujar naruto, "aku tidak akan bisa berhenti!" dan begitulah kalimat yang dia katakan, tidak bisa berhenti. Naruto membawa hinata ke kamar hinata, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, "aku tidak dapat menahannya," ujar naruto dengan suara serak, "kau yang memulainya, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang."

"kau milikku," gumam naruto, "aku meninginkan dirimu, saat ini!" Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia juga menginginkan naruto, bersamanya!

"percayalah padaku!" hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, "setelah ini, kau milikku, sepenuhnya!"

Naruto mencium hinata lagi, kali ini dengan lembut. Naruto beralih pada leher hinata dan, semakin lama, pakaian mereka semakin terlepas dari tubuh mereka masing-masing, Hinata merasakan gairah Naruto memuncak, "dengan ini, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita!" Dia menyentuh Hinata, sangat dalam, hingga Hinata menjadi milikknya, selamanya!

"aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" Naruto tersenyum, saat mereka sudah lebih tenang, dan lama kelamaan, mereka terlelap, "aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata!" mereka tertidur, dalam pelukan hangat.

#######

"your garace, apakah anda didalam?"

Para pelayan itu tengah mencari-cari hinata yang tidka berada di kamarnya, hingga mereka bergegas ke kamar naruto dan hendak memberitahunya. Mereka tentu saja tidak tahu kalau Hinata tengah berada di kamar Naruto, "iyah, ada apa Tobi?" suara terdengar lembut, "lady Hinata, tidak ada di kamarnya my lord, kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh hall, tapi..."

"kerjakan saja tugas kalian masing-masing, dia pasti hanya berjalan-jalan pagi!"

"baik my lord."

"kau selalu saja berbohong my lord." Suara itu membuat Naruto tenang, terbangun di pagi hari dengan wanita yang sangat dicintainya, "mereka selalu saja mengganggu," ujar naruto. hinata terbangun dan menopangkan sikunya menyamping ke arah naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dan mengigit bibir bawahnya hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, "malam yang indah," ujar Hinata malu-malu. Naruto terkekeh, "akan lebih indah jika setiap hari kau tidur dan terbangun dengan ku setiap pagi." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku bukan wanita simpanan mu! Jika kau ingin itu maka..." kata-katanya terhenti.

Naruto menggulingkan hinata dan bertempu diatasnya, dengan menopangkan sikunya, "menikahlah denganku," ujar Naruto, "menikahlah, hiduplah, denganku selamanya!" Hinata menggeleng pelan, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "aku ingin menikah dengan mu, setelah kau bertemu ayahku!" Naruto bernapas lega. Dia hampir saja tak bernyawa saat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka terbangun dan Hinata berlari kearah kamarnya.

"ini teh my lady," Ayame masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa secangkir teh dan sebuah gaun cantik, "pesta lagi?" Ayame mengangguk, "bisakah aku tidak ikut?" dengan wajah memelasnya, "tidak bisa!" Tsunade melangkah masuk dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata, "kau harus ikut! Jika tidak, Naruto pun tidak akan ikut."

"biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"kau harus peduli, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang duchess!"

Hinata terkejut, begitu pun dengan Ayame. Bagaimana mungkin lady Tsunade tahu, "jangan terkejut seperti itu Hinata, naruto sudah memberitahuku, aku juga sudah memberitahu ayahmu."

Kenapa harus lady tsunade yang memberitahu ayahnya, "seharusnya aku yang memberitahu ayah, dia pasti..."

"tidak! Dia sangat mengerti."

Pada saat malam tiba, mereka bergegas pergi ke pesta. Pesta berlangsung sangat cepat, hingga sampai tengah malam mereka segera pulang kembali ke rumah dan Naruto bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk menulis sebuah surat.

Teruntuk hiashi, earl of hyuuga.

 _Aku tahu masalah yang tengah kau hadapi saat in sir, maka dari itu ijinkan aku untuk melindungi putri mu, aku berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan putrimu terluka. Aku teramat sangat mencintainya sir, ku harap kau merestui pernikahan kami, walau tidak sepenuhnya aku melindunginya dari diriku sendiri, untuk memilikinya._

Uzumaki naruto, duke of namikaze

"sial! Kau dengar paman, dia tidak bisa melindungi Hinata dari dirinya sendiri, mengertikah kau akan makna itu paman?"

"aku tidak bodoh Neji, tentu saja aku mengerti."

Neji menghela napas frustasi, "berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu pada adikku!"

"sudahlah! Mereka saling mencintai, aku sangat mengerti situasi seperti itu."

########

Dihari berikutnya hiashi mengirimkan surat.

 _Aku mengerti surat yang kau tulis itu my lord, dan aku sangat merasa terhormat karena kau memilih putri ku untuk kau cintai. Ku harap kau segera melangsungkan pernikahan secepatnya, mengingat kau tidak bisa melindungi putriku dari dirimu sendiri, seharusnya kau menyesal telah melakukannya sir. Segeralah menikah tanpa kau menunggu kedatanganku, aku khawatir dengan reputasi anakku._

Hyugga hiashi

"aku tidak akan menyesalinya!" ujar Naruto

Terdengar ketukan dipintu, dan Hinata menampakan dirinya. Dia melangkah kearah buku-buku dan mengambil beberapa buku, "kau tidak melihat ada aku disini cantik!" Hinata menoleh kerah Naruto, "aku melihat mu, aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu, tapi dengan buku ini!" sambil menunjukan buku yang ada ditangannya dia perlahan menjauh dari rak buku dan menuju pintu.

"mau kemana kau?" ujar Naruto, Hinata terdiam ditempatnya dan tidak bergerak. Hinata membalikan badan dan melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya, "aku mau membaca buku ini... dikamar ku!"

"kita akan menikah secepatnya, tanpa menunggu kehadiran ayahmu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto mengatkan hal itu, dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, dan dia sangat marah, "kau tidak bisa memaksaku, aku akan menikah dengan mu jika ayahku berdiri tepat disampingku, tidak akan ada pernikahan, tanpa kehadiran ayahku." Penegasan itu membuat Naruto frustasi. Dan di hari berikutnya Hinata mengirim surat.

Teruntuk ayah..

 _Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu? Ku harap kau dan kakak baik-baik saja disana! Aku disini sangat baik dan bahagia ayah. Ayah harus mengetahui seseorang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya ayah, pria impianku. Aku telah menemukannya! Dia sangat baik dan dia adalah seorang duke, duke of namikaze, ayah pasti tahu bukan. Ia ayah, aku sangat mencintainya, dia juga mencintaiku, dan dia melamarku, aku akan menikah dengannya. Tapi jika ayah tidak segera pulang, maka aku tidak akan menikah dengannya, tidak tanpa ayah mendampingiku di altar._

Hinata hyuuga.

"keras kepala sekali dia," ujar neji.

"itulah putriku!"

Tiga hari setelah mengirim surat pada ayahnya, Hinata masih tetap menghindar dari Naruto, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya pun Naruto tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata. Itu membuat Naruto frustasi, dia pergi sebenatr keluar untuk merefresh otaknya dan menemui temannya. "kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Mereka tengah berada disebuah restoran menikmati lezatnya brendy kesukaan mereka, "aaahhhkhh.. ini benar-benar brendy yang sangat lezat, benarkan ... oowhh kenapa kau Naruto, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mu hari ini." Dia tidak akan bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai Hinata tidak akan, hanya dia yang akan menanggung segalanya. "tidak ada!" ujar Naruto. Dan sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

Teruntuk hiashi, earl of hyuuga

 _Putrimu membuat ku gila sir, dia tidak akan menikah denganku tanpa kehadiran mu. Aku harap kau segera kembali ke London dan buatlah putrimu bahagia. Aku akan mengirimkan pengawal agar perjalanan kalian tidak terganggu, mereka akan menjaga kalian selama perjalanan._

Uzumaki naruto, duke of namikaze.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata tengah berdiri disamping jendela perpustakaan saat tengah malam. Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengannya disana.

"a-aku..."

Naruto semakin mendekat sampai tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, "Naruto!" Hinata menahan Naruto saat dirinya akan mencium hinata, "ada apa?" tanya naruto.

"maafkan aku! kau berjanji akan menikahiku, tapi kau sama sekali belum bertemu ayahku, aku ingin secepatnya kau bertemu dengannya!" Naruto tersenyum, "jangan dipikirkan, cepat atau lambat aku akan bertemu ayahmu."

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayah jika dia tahu kalau aku sudah..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "dia tidak akan marah, dia akan mempunyai seorang cucu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Naruto menghembuskan napas, "seorang pewaris," ujar Naruto. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu mengenai seorang anak atau pun bayi...

"selamat pagi sayang!" ujar Naruto, keika pagi datang, disaat itulah hari yang baru akan mereka mulai bersama-sama.

"selamat pagi," balas Hinata. "kau tahu kan," mulai Hinata, "aku menyukai petualangan?" Naruto mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan hal itu, "petualangan liar mu, aku tahu itu. Gadis hutan yang nakal dan liar, kau seorang lady, tidak pantas berpikiran seakan kau akan menjadi gadis itu." Hinata terkekeh, "aku akan menjadi gadis hutan yang baik, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi pria hutan, menjadi pasanganku!"

"aku tidak perlu menjadi pria hutan, karena aku sudah menjadi pasanganmu!"

"gadis hutan tidak berpasangan dengan seorang duke!" ujar hinata.

Naruto terkekeh, "gray adalah seorang kapten kapal dia tidak memiliki gelar apapun, tapi dia memiliki kekayaan setara dengan seorang duke, dan Sophia adalah seorang lady. Kenapa mereka berdua berpasangan, sementara aku dan kau tidak. Itu tidak adil!"

"gray itu kapten yang sangat tampan!" ujar Hinata

"dan aku tidak maksud mu?" Naruto terlihat kesal.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "kalau kau tidak tampan, aku tidak akan jatuh hati padamu, kau dengar! Tampan adalah salah satu type ku, kau dan gray, sama-sama tampan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menilai ketampanannya, jadi aku hanya melihat mu, gray adalah kau, dan hanya kau yang ku lihat, sudah jelas sir?" Naruto puas sekali dengan jawaban Hinata.

"sungguh beruntungnya aku karena tidak langsung bertemu dengan gray!" Hinata terkekeh, "gray hanya karakter fiction Naruto... dia tidak nyata, tapi kau nyata, dan aku mencintaimu, sama seperti Sophia mencintai Gray!"

"aku juga mencintai mu cantik, kau segalanya bagiku!"

########

Teruntuk uzumaki naruto, duke of namikaze

 _Aku sudah sampai di perbatasan London, akan tetapi mata-mata yang kau kirim ke Yorkshire mereka semua telah tewas. Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Kami tengah bersembunyi di sebuah pulau dekat dengan kepulauan Karibia. Aku harap kau mau berkunjung ke pulau mu sir._

Hiashi, earl of hyuuga

"bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu tentang pulau itu?"

"paman mu mempunyai cara tertentu untuk menandai pulau itu," ujar Tsunade. Mereka tengah berdiskusi mengenai ayah Hinata yang tengah bersembunyi di sebuah pulau yang ternyata miliki Naruto.

"yah mungkin!" Naruto berjalan meningglkan perpustakaan Tsunade dan berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah membaca surat yang dikirimkan Hiashi untuknya itu dia bingung. Apakah Hinata harus ikut pergi dengannya ataukah tetap tinggal di hall. Semua itu membuat bingun.

Akan tetapi rasa bingungnya kini hilang setelah dia melihat Hinata yang sedang belajar menunggang kuda, "astaga, apa yang dia lakukan!" rasa bingung telah digantikan dengan rasa kekhawatiran. Hinata tengah belajar menunggang kuda sendiri, dan akibatnya Tobilah yang selalu kena mara Naruto.

"aduuh gawat!" ujar Tobi, "aku pasti kena marah my lady."

Pernyataan dari Tobi mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga matanya bertemu pandang denganNnaruto yang terlihat tidak senang, "Tobi," ujar Naruto, kuharap nanti malam kau datang ke perpustakaanku," Tobi pun terkejut, "itu tidak perlu," sangkal Hinata, "kau tidak perlu datang tobi, aku yang akan melindungi," naruto mendengus, "pergi Tobi!" Tobi pun menunduk dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"kau bersenang-senang miss?" ujar Naruto, "tentu saja aku bersenang-senang sebelum kau datang dan merusak semuanya," Naruto terkekeh, "aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan."

"tidak ada kecelakaan sebulm kau datang," ujar Hinata.

"jika kau ingin menunggang kuda, sebaiknya kau menungguku!"

"aku tidak hanya ingin menunggangnya, aku juga ingin mengendalikannya!"

"keras kepala!" ujar Naruto.

Dia menaiki kuda yang tengah Hinata naiki. Duduk tepat dibelakang Hinata dan mengambil alih tali kekang dari tangan Hinata sehingga lengannya melingkari tubuh Hinata. Aroma bunga lavender langsung tercium ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang hinata.

"kau selalu mengambil kesempatan sir, itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau mengajariku berkuda," Naruto terkekeh, "percayalah sayang, pelajaran dariku lebih dari menyenangkan!' dan Hinata tahu itu.

Mereka tiba di padang rumput dekat dengan hutan, lokasi itu agak jauh dari estat Naruto, "ini terlalu jauh dan sepi," Naruto tersenyum. Itulah yang dia inginkan, tidak ada orang dimana-mana, hanya mereka berdua, "aku rasa itu bagus, tidaak akan ada yang mengganggu kita bukan!" hinata menyipitkan mata.

"ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Dan Naruto harus bercerita, "aku ingin mengajakmu berkunjung ke pulau ku, dekat dengan laut Karibia, kau mau?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus kagum, "tentu saja aku, aku ingin sekali berpergian!"

Kelihatannya Hinata berantusias sekali dan naruto suka itu. Tapi apa dia akan suka kalau hinata tahu bahwa disana dia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Tentu saja dia suka, tapi dia tidak akan suka pada Naruto karena tahu bahwa dirinya membohongi hinata. Dia ingin sekali menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya, tapi hiashi melarangnya bercerita, kini dia juga yang akan menanggung resikonya saat Hinata tahu kebenarannya.

"sayang," panggil Naruto, "apa kau percaya padaku?" kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata percaya. Mengingat dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Naruto, sekarang tidak ada keraguan dalam hatinya.

"tentu saja aku percaya."

"kau tidak akan marah jika aku bohong barang sedikitpun?"

"jika kebohonganmu demi kebaikan aku tidak marah, hanya saja... kau harus punya alasan yang otentik agar aku bisa diyakinkan!"

Tentu saja! Alasan Naruto pasti otentik. Naruto tersenyum, "seperti sejarah saja!" ujar Naruto.

"aku suka sejarah, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya."

Betapa Naruto juga menyukainya, "aku ingin membuat sejarah dengan mu," ujar Naruto lembut. Hinata tersenyum hangat, tahu Hinata tersenyum, Naruto membantunya turun dari kuda dan melihat senyum manisnya, "teruslah tersenyum untukku!" ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "ayo ikut aku!" Naruto membawa Hinata berlari-lari ke kedalaman hutan dan berhenti dibawah pohon willow, "berjanjilah padaku," ujar Hinata, "berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku!"

"dengan segenap hatiku cantik, aku berjanji padamu, akan selalu mencintaimu, menerima mu apa adanya, dalam suka atau pun duka, dalam sakit ataupun sehat," Hinata tersenyum, dia terharu mendengar ungkapan Naruto, "janjiku pada mu, adalah janji setia ku," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat naruto berlutut, "maukah kau Hyuuga Hinata, berjanji setia padakku, mencintaiku, menyayangi, serta hidup bersamaku dengan kehidupan yang melampaui keabadian?" derai air mata Hinata terasa hangat di pipinya, dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya mengangguk keras sambil menyeka air matanya dan ikut berlutut bersama Naruto, memeluknya erat.

"apa kita sudah menikah sekarang?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "jika itu yang kau rasa, maka besok kita akan berbulan madu!"

#######

"semuanya sudah siap your grace!" ujar Tobi

"baiklah Tobi, dengarkan aku, jika aku tidak kembali aku berharap kau akan selalu menjaga estatku, dengan atau tanpa pewaris ku!" kata-kata itu menyayat hati Tobi, "your grace, itu tidak akan terjadi!" Naruto terkekeh, "yah, aku juga harap begitu, mengingat ini bukan hanya sekedar berlibur, ada banyak tantangan dan..."

Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu dan sudah siap untuk pergi, "ingat kata-kata ku Tobi!" Tobi pun mengangguk, "ingat apa?" tanya Hinata yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Naruto, "ingatkan aku jika ada yang tertinggal!" Tobi pun mengangguk setuju, "ayo kita pergi!" Naruto mengamit tangan Hinata dan membantunya menaiki kreta.

Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang melihatku bersma Naruto, Hinata membatin, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto, "bagaimana kalau ada orang yang kita kenal, lalu melihat kita dan mereka menyebrakan goisp," Naruto terkekeh, "maka gosip yang tersebar itu adalah gosip tentang pernikahan kita," ujar Naruto, "maka semua wanita london akan merasa kehilangan dirimu my lord,"

"itu sudah menjadi resiko, aku rela kehilangan segalanya, dari pada kehilngan dirimu, cara!"

"bukankah itu akan menyakitkan bagi lady Shion?"

"lady Shion sudah berusaha, dan tentu saja aku menghargainya, aku memilihmu, sejak awal!"

"dan itu juga yang ku lakukan,"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum hangat, begitu hangat sampai membuat panas ruang kerta kuda itu. Saat sampai di pelabuhan mereka bergegas menaiki kapal, "bukankah itu duke of namikaze, ataukah aku salah melihat!" seseorang itu bertanya pada temannya, "tidak, itu memang benar dia," seorang penjaga kapal berdiri dan memberitahu mereka berdua, "mereka adalah pasangan yang akan pergi berlibur, ku dengar mereka juga akan segera menikah," kedua orang terkejut. "ini kabar yang menggembirakan bagi para pria london,"

"kau benar, dan semua wanita pasti akan sangat kehilngan,"

Naruto menyuruh penjaga kapal itu untuk menceritakannya, dan semuanya sukses. Semua orang akan tahu kalau dirinya dan Hinata akan segera menikah. Mengingat ini bukanlah sekedar liburan, tapi juga bahaya ada didepan mereka, entah earl of inuzuka palsu itu akan mengikutinya atau tidak, dia sudah siap menghadapinya, kenapa saat dia berdansa dengan Hinata saat di pesta itu, dia tidak mencoba melukainya.

Ah yah... mengapa tidak terpikir sama sekali, jika dia melakukannya, maka balas dendamnya pun tidak akan sempurna. Yah, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang, saat Hinata tengah menikmati pemandangan dia hanya dia terduduk dn melamun.

"kita sedang berlibur, dan kau hanya diam terduduk seperti itu, ayo ikut aku!" Hinata menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya melinatsi dek kapal dan berhenti di pagar penghalang, "apakah itu pulau mu?" Naruto melihat arah yang diunjukan Hinata, "bukan, pulau itu berpenghuni, dan pulau ku tidak!" Hinata terkejut, "apa kau bilang! Bagaimana mungkin, lalu untuk apa kita berlibur ke pulau yang tidak berpenghuni?"

"kau bilang kita sudah menikah kemarin, tentu saja sekarang kita akan berbulan madu, hanya kita berdua!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku kan hanya..." kata-kata terhenti Saat Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, "kau diam saja cantik, dan nikmati petualangan kita, aku juga berharap bisa beremu dengan gadis hutan," Hinata terkekeh, "gadis hutan itu nakal, dan dia penggoda," cetus Hinata.

"aku tidak akan tergoda, karena aku sudah tergoda olehmu,"

Mereka sampai di pulau berpenghuni itu dan memesan kapal untuk mereka menuju pulau Naruto, Hiashi berada di pulau Naruto yang satunya, sedangkan pulau mereka yang saat ini tengah dituju hanyalah untuk mencari-cari kesempatan yang terpikir dalam benak Naruto, hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata, itulah yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

"apa disini ada tempat untuk berteduh?" tanya Hinata, "aku punya rumah pohon, tapi kita harus berjalan!" Naruto membantu Hinata turun dari kapal, "pergilah ke tepi pantai, aku akan mengganti pakaian ku dulu!" Dan Hinata pun bergegas, selagi Naruto berpakaian, dia membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu, dia tersenyum melihat pakaian yang tengah ia pegang.

"aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya, gadis hutan," gumam Hinata. Naruto melangkah kearah Hinata yang tengah terduduk dibatu karang, "kenapa dia begitu tampan," Hinata bergumam, dia terpesona dengan Naruto, selalu merasa terpesona meskipun sudah memilikinya. Naruto berpakaian serba putih, celana selututnya dan kemeja putihnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Semua wanita pasti akan sangat terpesona, "tapi hanya aku yang akan melihatnya seperti itu!" tegas Hinata. Naruto sampai ditempatnya dan mengajaknya berenang, "ayo ikut dengan ku!" Hinata menggeleng pelan, "baiklah, tunggu dan lihat saja aku!" Hinata mengangguk lembut, betapa dia ingin bergabung dengan Naruto, memeluknya dan menciumya. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat, dia harus segera bersiap-siap.

Selagi Naruto berenang Hinata mulai melepaskn pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian gadis hutan. Gadis hutan yang nakal, dan selalu menggoda para pemburu liar, tapi dia hanya akan menggodaa dan merayu Naruto seorang. Pakaian itu ia buat sendiri, saat dirinya membaca novel Naruto yang berjudul "paradise wild" semua yang ada dalam benaknya kini ia ungkapkan saat ini juga, "kita lihat! Apa dia memikirkan diriku saat membaca novel itu atau tidak, aku akan tahu sekarang juga!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto melihat kearah sekelilingnya dan Hinata tidak ada dimana pun, "kemana dia! Owh, kau mau bermain-main dengan ku rupanya," Naruto tahu pasti Hinata sedang mengerjainya, dia melanjutkan berenangnya. Sesaat kemudian...

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata.

Suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto, dia muncul dari permukaan air dengan membelakangi Hinata, saat dirinya membalikan badan, dia melihat Hinata dengan pakaian... oh tuhan, Hinata membuat Naruto gila, Naruto benar-benar terkejut, mulutnya menganga lebar, "aku benar-benar gila," gumam Naruto. naruto terus menatap Hinata lekat, pakaian itu, dia ingat novel yang dia baca, dan dia benar-benar melihat perwujudan seorang gadis hutan, Hinata, dialah gadis hutan itu!

Pakaian yang sempurna ala gadis hutan, ukuran yang kecil membuat tubuh Hinata hampir terekspos sepenuhnya, bagian dadanya yang rendah, tidak sulit untuk merobeknya, karena tidak ada korset, dan bagian pahanya yang terangkat tinggi, tidak akan sulit menyingkapnya. Pakaian yang sempurna, batin Naruto. Naruto berlalu dari dalam air dan tinggal satu inchi lagi dia bisa meraih Hinata, tapi Hinata menghindar darinya, "gadis hutanku, mau kemana kau!"

Hinata telah mendengarnya, berarti itu benar, Naruto memikirkan dirinya saat membaca novel itu, "kejar aku! Dan kalau aku tertangkap, maka aku sepenuhnya milikmu!" Naruto tahu betul makna dari kata-kata Hinata, dan dia pasti akan mendapatkannya, "bersiaplah cantik, aku akan menerkamu!" mereka berlari-lari dibawah pohon pinus, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin segera menyentuh Hinata. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto berlama-lama mengejarnya, tapi saat ini dia pasti akan tertangkap.

"kau sudah ku tangkap! Sekarang kau milikku, gadis hutan ku yang nyata!"

"kau memikirkan aku saat membacanya?"

"selalu sayang, dan aku selalu ingin melihatnya," Naruto menyusuri lekuk leher Hinata dengan jari-jarinya yang lihai, dengan sentuhan yang lembut, Hinata merasakan gairah Naruto memuncak. Dia berada dalam pelukan Naruto, dan sudah terperangkap, "aku ingin menyentuhmu, memasuki dirimu dengan diriku didalamnya," Hinata tersenyum, "disini? Ditempat ini?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, "dibawah pohon willow, dan diantara hamparan padang rumput dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekitarnya, bukankah itu adalah awal dari sejarah, percintaan kita!"

Naruto benar-benar membawa Hinata di bawah pohon willow dan membaringkannya, "percayalah padaku!" ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lembut.

Naruto mulai mencium Hinata, bibirnya, lehernya dan semua daerah sensitiv Hinata. Semua dunianya seakan mereka berdua yang memiliki, tidak ada orang dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka, tidak ada!

###

"kita kehilangan jejak mereka sir!" ujar salah satu pemuda itu.

"kurang ajar, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun orang yang membantu Hiashi, dia harus mati ditanganku, Hiashi dan semua keluarganya harus mati ditanganku!"

"mengapa anda tidak menculik anak gadisnya itu?"

"terlalu sulit, aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, dia tidak ada ditempat tsunade atau pun... ah yah, dugaan ku memang benar, dia pasti dibawah perlindungan si Namikaze itu, pantas saja, aku sulit menemukannya. Saat di pesta itu, dia melihat ku seperti ingin membunuh, aku rasa dia sudah tahu niat ku, tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"itu bisa saja terjadi tuan, mungkin duke of namikaze behubungan baik dengan Hiashi, tidak akan sulit untuk menebaknya,"

"kau benar, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, dia mungkin menyukai Hinata!"

"siapa yang tidak akan suka dengannya sir, dia wanita yang sangat cantik, anda bisa mendapatkannya saat anda membunuh ayahnya bukan?"

"yah, aku akan mendapatkannya! Tapi itu tidak akan mudah, selama Namikaze masih berada disampingnya. Rencana kita berubah... aku akan membunuh ayahnya, lalu setelah itu si Namikaze itu, dan mendapatkan hadiahku, wanita itu!"

Dua orang itu tertawa hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan, earl of inuzuka palsu itu tidak akan pernah memaafkan apa yang telah terjadi dengan keluarganya. Semua orang yang membuat keluarganya hancur, pasti akan hancur juga. Terutama keluarga Hiashi, dia tidk segan-segan meluluh lantahkan hidupnya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping dan merebut semuanya. "harta, nyawa, dan gadisnya, aku akan merebut semuanya, dan membalaskan dendam ayahku."

"aku akan selalu siap melayani anda, sir Toneri!"

########

Sudah menjelang malam dan Hiashi semakin khawatir pada Hinata, "mengapa mereka belum juga sampai?" Hiashi frustasi, dia sudah sangat merindukan Hinata, "tenanglah paman, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, dia bersama si Namikaze itu, paling-paling dia yang..."

"diamlah neji, aku tahu yang kau maksud itu apa, aku tidak merasa keberatan selama Hinata baik-baik saja didekatnya,"

Neji menghela napas panjang, "ya ya ya... aku diam!"

###

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, Naruto masih berjalan sembari mengaangkat Hinata dalam dekapannya, mereka akan menuju ke rumah pohon yang ada di hutan itu, "kenapa tidak membuat sebuah rumah di tepi pantai, kenapa harus di dalam hutan?" Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertannyaan itu, "karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti siang tadi, akan terlalu banyak orang yang datang dan singgah ke pulau ini," Hinata merona mendengar pernyataan itu. Jika pulau itu dijadikan tempat umum, maka pulau ini adalah salah satu tempat bagi Hinata untuk berbulan madu dengan Naruto.

Tapi karena kesempurnaan dalam pernikahan telah mereka lakukan, untuk apalagi berbulan madu di pula ini, baru saja dia dan Naruto melakukannya. Hinata terkiki geli dengan pemikirannya, sehingga membuat Naruto tersenyum, bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata. Mereka telah sampai di rumah pohon itu, sangat mudah, karena rumah itu seperti vila yang dibangun diatas pohon ek yang sangat besar. Benar-benar arsitektur yang indah, Hinata past betah berlama-lama di hutan ini.

"arstektur ala kerajaan gotik, menarik sekali untuk sebuah rumah pohon,"

"ini lebih dari sekedar menarik sayangku, percayalah!"

Naruto menurunkan Hinata tepat di pintu masuk, Naruto ingin memperlihatkan Hinata bagaimana uniknya rumah pohon itu. Ruang tamu yang lengkap dengan peralatan musiknya, sebuah bar kecil, dapur yang rapi, dan 2 kamar tidur, dia melihat kamar tidur itu. Pertama untuk ukuran anak-anak dan kamar kedua untuk ukuran orang dewasa, Hinata berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dia berdiri disamping tempat tidur yang berukuran besar, cukup untuk lima orang. Hinata merasa spesial, dia melihat-lihat ruangan itu, dan tersenyum bahagia.

"kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk lembut ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, merasakan panas Naruto, jantung berdebar, padahal sudah sering sekali Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata tidak mampu untuk bernapas, napasnya tidak beraturan saat Naruto semakin erat memeluknya, bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata, "menikahlah denganku!" Naruto mengatakan hal itu tepat ditelinga Hinata hingga bibirnya menyentuh daerah sensitiv itu.

"aku butuh mandi!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh. Hinata selalu mempunyai alasan agar dia telepas dari jerat Naruto, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak punya ide lain. Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya, dia selalu gila jika melihat Hinata tersenyum bahagia, selalu terbesit dibenaknya selalu ingin menciumnya walau hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir dimana pun mereka berada. Naruto menarik Hinata hingga menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, Hinata memekik terkejut.

Hinata menahan dada Naruto dengan kedua lengannya, dia menggeleng tidak setuju, Naruto tetap tidak peduli, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah samping ketika Naruto akan menciumnya, tapi Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata tida bisa lagi memncegahnya. Naruto mengecup ringan bibir Hinata, sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Hinata bertanya-tanya...

"ada yang lucu?" tanya Hinata.

"tidak ada sayang, hanya saja, kenapa kau begitu... kau begitu cantik, indah, memesona, dan membuatku gila,"

Hinata terkekeh, "apa aku benar-benar cantik hingga membuat mu gila?"

Naruto mengangguk, "itu berarti kau hanya memandangku dari kecantikanku saja?"

Sekarang gantian, Naruto yang terkekeh, "tidak sayang, kecantikan mu, adalah kecantikan murni yang berasal dari hati mu yang baik dan polos. Aku jahat karena telah merusakmu, menodaimu dan..."

Hinata menutup bibir Naruto dengan jarinya agar dia tidak melajutkan kata-katanya, "jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahiku, memilihku sebagai ducches mu, maka aku percaya pada mu seutuhnya, aku tidak akan meragukan hal itu,"

"percayalah sayang, cintaku melampaui keabadian!"

Hinata senang mendengar kata-kata itu. Abadi, adalah perwujudan dari sebuh kehidupan yang tak akan pernah mati, itulah cinta Naruto untuknya, walau tubuhnya tehempas kematian, tapi cintanya akan tetap bersemayam di dalam hati dan tak akan pernah mati.

Hinata meneteskan air mata. Naruto mengusap air mata itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Ini bukan saatnya menangis, batin Hinata, dia harus terlepas dari Naruto dan dengan segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"kau pasti lelah, menggendongku dari hutan sampai kesini, mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaiannya!"

"dan setelah itu, kita..."

"tidak! Tubuhku lelah sekali, kau tidak berhak memaksaku,"

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dia bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaian untuk Naruto. ada lemari berukuran besar disana, dan Hinata yakin banyak sekali pakaian disana. Tak disangaka-sangka, ini lebih dari sekedar pakaian. Sebuah peralatan tidur, peralatan mandi, semuanya lengkap.

"ini... benar-benar luar biasa!"

"semua ini aku siapkan hanya untuk ducches ku, dan itu dirimu cantik,"

"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku dan memilihku, kenapa bukan orang lain, kenapa aku?"

"aku sudah berulang kali mengatakanya padamu, aku mencintaimu karena kau baik, baik mu itu bukan hanya hatimu, tapi kebaikanmu menampakan iner beauty, semua orang pasti memilihmu, hanya saja aku yang lebih cepat dari mereka, dan aku benar-benar beruntung. Dengar sayang, apapun alasannya, aku tetap mencintaimu dan akan selalu menjadi milikmu, begitu juga denganmu, kau akan selalu menjadi milikku!"

"aku bukan milikmu, aku masih milik ayahku!"

"dan akan menjadi milikku setelah malam ini!"

Setelah malam ini? Apa Naruto berencana menikahinya besok? Kalau pun begitu, apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia saja belum bertemu dengan ayahnya, tapi Naruto akan menikahnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"aku akan menikah denganmu kalau..."

"kala aku sudah bertemu ayah mu, akan aku lakukan, dan setelah itu saat itu juga, kita akan menikah!"

Itu artinya Hinata akan bertemu dengan ayahnya besok? Apakah benar seperti itu? Dia memang tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, apapun yang dia mau setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya, Hinata akan sangat setuju jika pernikahan segera dilangsungkan. Walau pernikahan kecil dan hanya dihadiri beberapa saksi, itu tidak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Yang terpenting adalah, bahwa Naruto menjadi suaminya secepatnya.

"baiklah, aku akan selalu menjadi milikkmu, seutuhnya... sekarang mandilah!"

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua kembali lagi ke pulau untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka dan langsung pergi menuju pulau miliki Naruto yang satunya. Perjalanannya memang agak sedikit jauh, didekat pulau karibia yang tersembunyi, dan hanya beberapa keluarga Naruto yang tinggal di pulau itu. Setelah mereka sampai nanti, Hinata akan menjadi istirnya.

###

Iruka adalah adik dari ayahnya Naruto, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan pria bangsawan lainnya yang senang dengan dunia london yang gemarlap akan kesenangan dan hiburan, dia tinggal di pulau itu dan hidup seorang diri, hanya ditemani pelayan dan sesekali teman-temannya berkunjung untuk berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

"sir, hari ini Naruto pasti akan segera sampai, jika anda masih seperti orang frustasi, itu tidak baik!"

"paman iruka benar, paman... berhentilah mencemaskan Hinata!"

"bagaimana kalau Toneri mengikutinya? Bagaimana kalau..."

"tenang sir, keponakan ku tidak akan membiarkan anak gadis mu terluka, di sudah memberitahuku, bahwa hari ini akan ada pernikahan!"

"aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu, sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan anakku, hingga sekarang akhirnya akan bertemu, tapi aku akan berpisah lagi dengannya. Ini tidak adil bagiku!"

"dia adalah putrimu, kau harus melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, kau sudah mengurus ptri mu sedari kecil, sekarang waktunya kau melepasnya, ini bukanlah akhir dari pertemuan sir, masih banyak waktu,"

"hahaha... Neji tertawa, "dia lord yang sangat hebat," dengan nada agak sedikti mencibir, "belum pernah bertemu dengan pamanku tapi sudah berani untuk menikahi Hinata, dan pernikahan yang sangat mendadak, aku yakin akan ada pewaris setelah satu minggu pernikahan,"

"sudahlah Neji, itu bukan suatu permasalahan, seharusnya kau mengerti sifat seorang laki-laki, itu pasti terjadi,"

Iruka tertawa, "kau agak sedikit sensitiv sir muda, Naruto pasti akan bertanggung jawab jika sudah mengenai seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Putrimu beruntung mendapatkan Naruto sir, dengan adanya pernikahan ini itu berarti Naruto benar-benar akan sangat mempertahankan putrimu, aku jamin itu!" dan Hiashi mempercayainya.

###

"ini pulau mu yang lain?"

"yah, dan kau akan sangat senang ketika kita sampai di rumah nanti," Ada apa dirumahnya nanti? Hinata benar-benar penasaran.

Harus berjalan kaki, dan Hinata benci dengan jalan kaki yang panjang dan jauh, sangat melelahkan. Walau sebentar lagi sampai, tapi Naruto akan sangat senang jika Hinata berada dalam gendongannya, jadi dia mulai meyelipkan lengannya pada lekuk lutut hinata dan mulai mengangkatnya. Hinata memekiki terkejut.

"kau tidak perlu menggendongku, aku masih bisa berjalan!"

"aku takut kakimu melepuh karena berjalan kaki,"

"tapi aku tidak apa-apa, ayo turunkan aku!"

"kau mau diam, atau kau ku cium!"

Dan diam adalah pilihan Hinata. Naruto membuat pilihan yang membuatnya merasa menyesal telah membuat pilihan seperti itu. Sebaiknya kan dia cium saja Hinata, lagi pula Hinata tidak akan menolak. Tapi yasudahlah, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, sebentar lagi Hinata akan menjadi istrinya.

Saat sampai dipersimpangan jalan Hinata melihat banyak hiasan, bunga-bunga dan beberapa pita-pita cantik yang tergantung. Saat matanya tertuju pada pintu besar didepannya dia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal, hatinya senang dan bahagia melihat seseorang itu. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan dia memandang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, Hinata meliaht orang itu lagi, dia berlari menghampirinya, "ayah!" Panggil Hinata lirih.


	9. Chapter 9

Hai..hai..hai minna-san^^

Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama Sophia ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas riview kawan-kawan semua, dan juga atas saran dan dukungannya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Pokonya Sophia ucapin terimakasi banyak buat semua kawan yang udah comment, riview atau pun sejenisnya. Sophia sangat teramat menghargainya.^^

Oo yah, sebenranya fic ini akan segera selesai gak lama lagi, karena udah mentok , ^^Sophia munyer^^, padahal menurut Sophia fic ini gak bakalan ada respon gitu ## .. Eh trnyata ada juga yag respon, ywdh deh, terlanjur! Tapi gak pa", masih ada lagi ko fic yang lainnya, yang belum Sophia publish, harap tunggu yah! hahaNgarep!ditunggu...

Yawdh kawan, ini chapter yang ke sembilan, semoga menghibur hati anda semua...

Selamat membaca^^...

Chapter 9

"aku senang sekali melihat ayah dan kakak disini,, bagaimana mungkin kalian disini, apa ini sebuah kejutan?" Hinata menatap mereka bergantian, dan yang terakhir pada Naruto.

Naruto terlihat bingung, apa yang akan dia jawab, "i-iyah, ini kejutan untuk mu sayang," ujar Hiashi.

"lalu, bagaiamana ayah bisa tahu dengan Naruto, bukankah kalian belum bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, dan bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa ada disini, aku benar-benar bingung, bisakah ayah menjelaskannya padaku!"

"tentu sayang, ayah akan menjelaskannya. Ayah dan duke of namikaze memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi kami mengirim surat selama ini, jadi ayah tahu kalau kau tinggal di kediaman duke of namikaze,"

Hinata terkejut, "sejak kapan?"

"sejak kau tinggal selama beberapa minggu di kediaman ku," sahut Naruto.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini, dia merasa ayah, kakak dan kekasihnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa yang mereka coba sembunyikan dari dirinya, apa itu menyangkut hidup seseorang atau apa? Tidak! Saat ini dia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya sendiri. Disaat ayahnya telah mengenal Naruto dengan baik, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Dengan cara bertukar surat, dan dia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, apakah surat itu penting sehingga dirinya tidak pernah diberitahu Naruto soal surat-surat ayahnya. Apakah Naruto mencoba membohongiku? Pikir Hinata. Tidak...tidak, jangan berpikiran negativ Hinata, seharusnya kau percaya pada Naruto, dia akan menjadi suami mu.

"apakah semuanya sudah dipersiapkan sir?" tanya Naruto pada Hiashi.

"yah, semua sudah siap. Aku benar-benar terkejut kau akan melakukan ini semua,"

Naruto terkekeh. Saat Hinata telah dibawa ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju pengantinnya, Naruto dan Hiashi mulai membicarakannya.

"namanya Toneri, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan juga penurut, tapi karena hatinya telah rusak oleh niat balas dendamnya, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Aku adalah salah satu penantang perjudian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan aku menang banyak saat itu, ayahnya kalah besar sehingga cukup untuk mengahancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan mempertaruhkan semua propertinya. Disaat dia mempertaruhkan semua itu, salah satu teman kami yang memenangkannya,"

"dan saat itulah dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa," ujar Naruto.

"yah, seperti itulah. Dia sangat menyesal, melihat anak dan istrinya menderita karena dirinya sendiri hingga dia bertekad bunuh diri, dan itrinya sudah tindak sanggup lagi bertahan utnuk membesarkan Toneri, hingga akhirnya diapun sakit dan meninggal dunia. Saat itulah Toneri hidup sebatang kara, tidak ada yang peduli padanya, teman kami yang memenangkan taruhan itu pun, dia bahkan tidak rela untuk memberikan semua properti itu lagi pada Toneri, dia bilang itu adalah haknya karena telah memenangkan taruhan,"

"teman mu yang satu itu, paman," ujar Neji, "dia sama seperti mu bukan?" tunjuk Naeji pada Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "kawan, yang ini berbeda, aku tidak serakah seperti teman ayahmu itu, aku mengembalikan putrimu bukan," ujarnya pada Hiashi, "tapi aku akan memilikinya setelah ini," dan tatapan itu beralih pada Neji.

"jangan mempermainkan adikku sir, aku tidak segan-segan akan..."

"akan apa kakak?" tanya Hinata saat dia memasuki aula.

Hinata sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin itu, warna putih yang terkesn suci, tiara yang bergemerlapan di atas rambutnya yang panjang. Luar biasa cantik, pengantinku, batin Naruto. pernikahan itu terkesan sederhana namun teramat sangat bermakna bagi Naruto dan Hinata, karena dalam pernikahan ini mereka akan segera di ikat oleh janji suci, janji setia mereka berdua.

Hinata berajalan menuju altar dengan didampingi ayahnya, tidak banyak orang yang melihat, hanya beberapa keluarga Naruto, dari paman hinggan bibinya. Saat Hinata sampai di altar, Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto, dia menyambut tangan Hinata dan menggenggam erat jar jemari Hinata. Tak akan pernah ia lepas!

Lantunan doa-doa terdengar begitu khidmat, pendeta itu sangat lihai dalam memanjatkan doa, hingga Hinata terhenyak dalam lantunan itu. Sementara itu, dia mendengar doa, Naruto hanya memandangnya, tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata pendeta itu. Saat pendeta itu mengatakan, bersediakah kalian, mereka menjawab, "bersedia," saat itulah...

"aku nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri! Kau boleh mencium istrimu sir!" ujar pendeta itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto mulai mencium Hinata, tapi hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih. Dia akan memberikan ciuman terindah saat malam pengantin mereka. Setelah berturak cincin Naruto dan Hinata kini menghampiri keluarga Naruto.

"selamat Naruto, kau sudah besar sekarang, tapi aku masih seperti melihat Naruto yang berumur lima tahun. Aku senang kau akhirnya menikah,"

"terimakasih paman Iruka, aku senang karena aku menikah disini,"

"paman juga senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke london,"

Naruto menghamipiri pengantinya yang asedang mengobrol dengan bibinya. Dia mengajak Hinata untuk mengahadap Hiashi besama-sama, "putriku yang cantik, kau bahagia sayang?" Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya mengangguk senang. tatapanya beralih pada Naruto.

"dengar sir, kalau kau meyakiti atau melukai putriku, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu!"

Naruto terkekeh, "tenang saja, sebelum dia terluka, aku yang akan terluka terlebih dahulu, aku jamin itu!"

"dan aku akan mempercayainya jika hal itu terjadi," ujar Neji.

Sepertinya permusuhan kecil-kecilan, akan selalu menjadi bumbu manis dalam keluarga baru Hinata, "mengingat sebentar lagi Hinata akan..." Hiashi menyikut pinggang Neji. Dan itu membuat Hinata penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Neji, "apa yang kau katakan kak?" Neji setengah berpikir, sebelum menjawabnya, Naruto langsung membawa Hinata pergi dari hadapan mereka.

###

"apa yang harus kita lakukan paman?" ujar Neji yang terlihat khawatir.

"entahlah, paman tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Saat tengah malam tiba mereka semua tengah berkumpul di pperpustakaan untuk membicarakan masalah yang sedang Hiashi hadapi. Masalah rumit yang menyeret para korbannya ke arah pembunuhan dan satu persatu dari mereka telah benar-benar dibunuh serta dibantai secara keji. Semua itu hanya untuk melampiaskan dendam berkepanjangan yang dialami seseorang yang terobsesi akan pembalasan dendamnya.

Dan masalah ini telah menyangkut Hinata, istrinya yang sangat ia cintai, dia tidak akan pernah memafkan dirinya sendir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Maka dari itu, dia juga semakin terlibat dalam pembalasan dendam ini.

"tidak aka terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata atau pun kita semua, aku akan melindungi istriku!"

"aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Tapi dia bukan hanya ingin membunuh paman, dia bahkan akan membunuhmu." Ujar Neji dengan suara keras.

"Neji, tak bisakah kau menjaga suara mu itu, seseorang bisa mendengarnya."

"dan aku mendengarnya!" suara itu terdengar dibalik pintu. Hinata berdiri disana dengan tatapan penuh teka teki.

Naruto terkejut melihatnya, dia menghela napas berat, belum siap menghadapi Hinata. Hinata memasuki perpustakaan dan berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, meminta penjelasan dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Namun tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya terdiam.

"apa yang kalian semua sembunyikan dariku, katakan! Siapa yang akan membunuh ayah, siapa yang akan membunhmu?" Hinata menghadap kearah Naruto. tapi dia hanya membisu.

"aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata," ujar Neji.

Pembunuhan dan pembantaian yang tersembunyi, semua itu diakukan dengan sangat teliti dan tanpa jejak, hingga semua orang tidak tahu akan tragedi itu, bahkan semua orang bertanya tanya dimana mereka. Semua itu menciptakan skandal yang tidak pernah terungkap.

"kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Kau pembohong!" Hinata merasakan api kemarahannya memuncak, hingga dia tidak mau melihat Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hinata tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata.

"apa aku bilang! Lambat laun dia mereka pasti bertengkar." Ujar Neji.

"aku merasa bersalah sekarang." Ujar Hiashi lirih.

Hinata berlalu ke kamarnya dan Naruto menyusulnya, dia menutup pintu. Dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, mencoba untuk menjelaskan dan meyakinkannya. Tapi Hinata terlanjur kecewa dan dia marah, sangat marah. "aku tidak bermaksud membohongi mu sayang, aku melakukan ini demi melindungi mu dan agar kau tidak khawatir tentang ayahmu." Naruto mencoba menyentuh Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak sentuhannya.

"walau pun kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal, tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku mungkin akan mengkhawatirkan ayah saja saat itu. Tapi sekarang, aku juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu, apa kau mencoba membuat ku gila dengan masalah seberat ini. Seseorang di luar sana ingin membunuh orang yang aku cintai dan tentu saja aku sangat khawatir, dan aku benar-benar kecewa pada mu."

"sayang, maafkan aku, aku..."

"pergi! Aku ingin sendirian!"

Lalu Naruto pun pergi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Amarah istrinya tengah memuncak, dan hanya waktu yang mampu memperbaiki keadaan. Saat mulai menjauh dari kamarnya, Naruto berpapasan dengan Hiashi, "aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya!" ujar Hiashi. Naruto pun mengangguk setuju. Hiashi memasuki kamar Hinata, dia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Hinata menghapus air matanya, lalu berdiri ketika ayahnya mendekat.

"kenapa kau menyuruhnya berbohong ayah, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai situasi yang kau hadapi. Mengapa?"

"ini demi kebaikan mu sayang. Aku tidak mau kau khawatir dan merasa tidak tenang. Jadi aku menyuruh Naruto diam, jangan salahkan dia, ayah yang salah."

"aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya merasa tertipu, dengan ayahku dan juga suamiku. Kalian berdua menipuku."

"percayalah sayang! Ini semua demi kebaikan. Jangan begitu pada suami mu, baru kemarin kalian menikah, tapi sudah bertengkar. Minta maaflah padanya!"

Bagi Hinata meminta maaf tidaklah sulit. Tapi yang begitu menyulitkan adalah Naruto membohonginya, dia padahal percaya pada Naruto. sepenuhnya, tapi... oh tuhan, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Siang itu mereka tengah berada di meja makan. Hinata masih tidak mau berbicara apa-apa, dia hanya diam, baik pada ayahnya mau pun suaminya. Itu membuat suasana lebih buruk dibanding suasana yang sudah ada. Hinata menyelesaikan makannya dan segera kembali kamarnya, "ya ampun, dia seorang duchess sekarang, tapi tidak ada kesopanan sedikit pun?" uja Naeji sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kesopanan? Kesopanan itu sudah hilang sejak ia bertemu Naruto.

Sudah tiga hari Hinata menghindar dari Naruto, saat malam pun dia tidur terpisah dengan Naruto dan mencari kamar yang lain. Saat Naruto menyusulnya dia cepat-cepat menutup pintu, itu membuat Naruto gila secara tidak wajar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Saat Hinata akan melepas korsetnya, dia tidak mampu menjangkau bagian belakang punggungnya, itu membuatnya sulit. Disini tidak ada pelayan, yang tinggal di villa itu hanya paman dan bibi Naruto, dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan bibinya. Tapi saat akan melangkah dan menjauh dari cermin Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya, dan melepas satu persatu ikatan itu.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan hangat Naruto, dia sangat merindukan sentuhan itu. "maafkan aku!" sambil melepas korset itu Naruto meminta maaf. Hinata hanya terdiam, dan itu membuat Naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan. Dia membalik tubuh Hinata hingga menghadap dirinya, "tidak bisakah kau memaafkan ku? Aku benar-benar gila bila kau terus menjauhiku, aku kira setelah kita menikah, aku akan lumpuh jika terus menyentuh mu, tapi apa? Aku bahkan tidak tidur seranjang dengan mu, dan saat malam pertama kau bahkan tidak mengijinkan ku menyempurnakan malam pernikahan kita...

"pernikahan kita sudah sempurna sebelum kita menikah, aku..."

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya, hampir saja dia bilang, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan hamil, itu yang akan dia katakan. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. "pergilah!" hening, Hinata melanjutkan, "kau tidak mau pergi, baiklah, aku yang akan pergi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia pun melenggang pergi, sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Hinata menutup pintu dan hilang dalam kegelapan.

Malam itu, Naruto merasakan bahwa dia akan kehilangan Hinata. Perasaan buruknya sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Dia harus melihat istrinya sekarang juga! Tengah malan yang menyebalkan, batin Naruto, mengapa Hinata tidur di kamar yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hingga Naruto hars membuka kamar itu satu persatu, dia tidak menemukan Hinata, diamana dia? Kamar mana yang dia tempat? Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada istriku, harap Naruto.

Dia sudah mengecek semua kamar, tapi Hinata tidak ada, kemana perginya dia. Sesuatu bergerak dalam kegelapan, Naruto melihatnya, dan ternyata itu adalah Neji, "ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto terduduk dan membantu Neji yang tengah kesakitan, "dia menculikpaman, dan juga Hinata!' ujar Neji. Naruto goyah, dunianya sekarang menjadi hampa, istri yang sangat ia cintai diculik oleh seorang pembunuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

"aku tidak bisa mencegahnya! Saat aku ingin memberitahu mu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa paman serta Hinata, mereka ada tiga orang, aku berusaha melawan tapi aku gagal, maafkan aku! Aku gagal melindungi adikku dan pamanku." Neji menghembuskan napas berat dan terlihat menyesal

"ayolah nak, ini bukan salah mu, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka. Mereka tidak jauh dari pulau ini, kita masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka!"

"aku akan kesana dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua!"

"kau sudah gila Naruto, itu berbahaya!" ujar Neji.

"lebih bahaya lagi jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menyelamatkan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi orang itu membutuhkan nyawaku, bukan nyawa istriku."

"tapi jika dia sudah mendapatkan nyawamu, apa Hinata akan terbebas, tidak! Dia tidak akan mungkin melepaskan Hinata begitu saja, sadarlah Naruto!"

"aku sangat sadar Neji, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

Kekeras kepalaan Naruto membawanya pada masalah besar yang akan ia hadapi sebentar lagi. Dirinya tengah menuju pulau yang tak jauh dari pulaunya, tanpa memberitahu Neji dan pamannya, ia bergegas sendiri untuk menolong Hinata dan ayah mertuanya. Tanpa bantuan, dan hanya bermodalkan pistol dengan satu peluru. Dia harus menembak orang yang tepat, dan dia harus dengan cepat agar bisa melakukan hal itu.

"dia benar-benar keras kepala." Ujar Neji.

"itulah Naruto, aku bangga padanya!"

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bangga padanya paman, dia tengah menjemput mautnya sendiri, tanpa seorang pun yang membantu dan hanya bermodalkan pistol dengan satu peluru? Dia gila."

"dia gila. Itu karena adikkmu."

"kau benar. Aku harus mencari bantuan, secepatnya!" ujar Neji penuh keyakinan.

###

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah sampai di pulau tersebut, dia melihat beberapa penjaga, bukan beberapa, tapi banyak. Bagaimana mungkin dia melawan mereka sendirian? Tidak! Dia harus melawa jika ingin bertemu dengan istrinya. Naruto mengendap-endap masuk melalui pinyu belakang, dia melihat dua orang penjaga, dengan sikap berhati-hati dia menikam dua penjaga itu dari belakang. Setelah itu dia mencari ruangan-ruangan yang dimana Toneri menyekap istri dan mertuanya. Semua ruangan dibawah ini tidak ada tanda-tanda istri dan mertuanya, mungkin dilantai atas, batin Narutoo.

Dia pun bergegas keatas yang dimana sudah berjejer para penjaga. Ternyata para penjaga itu dipersiapkan dengan sangat sempurna oleh Toneri untuk menghadangnya di lantai atas. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin melawan mereka semua. Ini lebih sulit dari yang Naruto perkirakan, dia mulai menampakan diri dihadapan para penjaga itu. "aku memang tidak jago takewondo, tapi mungkin aku bisa menghajar kalian habis-habisan!"

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, kita lihat saja nanti. Sementara itu, didalam ruangan yang paling ujung disitulah Toneri menyekap Hinata dan Hiashi. Tangan mereka di ikat dengan tali, dan mereka berada di tempat yang terpisah satu sama lain. Hinata terduduk di kursi sedangkan Hiashi, dia berdiri dengan tangan yang dirantai. Hinata menangis tersendu-sendu melihat ayahnya disiksa seperti itu, dia tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan ayahnya.

"tolong hentikan semua itu! Jangan sakiti ayahku lagi, dia tidak bersalah." Ujar Hinata lirih.

"Dia bersalah karena sudah membuat ayahku bunuh diri," sahut Toneri, "dia harus menerima penderitaan yang juga di derita ayah ku. Setelah semua orang-orang yang telah aku bunuh, kini giliran ayah mu yang akan ku bunuh!" Toneri tertawa hingga memenuhi ruangan.

"bunuh aku! Tapi tolong lepaskan putri ku!" ujar Hiashi.

"melepaskannya? Itu tidak akan pernah aku lakukan, tau kenapa? Dia sangat berharga, bukankah begitu Hiashi?" Toneri menyentuh dagu Hinata, tapi Hinata mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya. "aku sangat tidak beruntung karena terlambat mendapatkan dirimu, aku sangat membenci si Namikaze itu hingga aku juga ingin membunuhnya dan merebut mu didepan matanya. Akan aku lakukan jika dia benar-benar sampai ditempat ini. Kita buktikan, sebesar apa dia akan berusaha menyelamatkan mu!"

Brrraakkkhh! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras hingga membanting tembok, "lebih besar dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini, camkan itu." Ujar Naruto dengan gagah beraninya ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Toneri. Hinata senang melihat Naruto datang, tapi dia takut akan apa yang terjadi setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Toneri.

"kau ingin membunuh ku? Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku yang akan membunuh mu terlebih dahulu!" Naruto mulai memukul wajah Toneri hingga bibirnya berdarah, "berani sekali kau!" ujar Toneri marah, dia terbangun dan mulai memukul kearah Naruto, Naruto menghindar dengan gesit, saat pukulan terus tertuju padanya dia mampu melawannya hingga Toneri kewalahan. Melihat hal itu terus-terusan terjadi pada tuannya. Pengawal yang tengah menjaga Hiashi kini maju kedepan.

"Naruto, awas!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto pun segera menghindar dari pukulan itu. Tapi pengawal itu terus maju dan berusaha memukul Naruto, hingga ia berhasil memukul wajahnya, hingga berdarah di ujung bibirnya. Pengawal itu bertubuh besar, pantas saja Naruto kewalahan menghadapinya. "pukul dia terus!" perintah Toneri. Dan pengawal itu terus memukul-mukul Naruto hingga ia terjatuh dan tak berdaya, Hinata menangis dan terus menyebut nama Naruto.

"jangan pukul dia lagi, aku mohon!" Hinata meminta Toneri untuk menghentikannya, tapi percuma saja.

"aku berniat membunuhnya perlahan, jadi aku akan terus menikmati dia menjerit kesakitan."

Toneri menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya, pakaiannya dipenuhi darah dan dia sudah tidak mampu bergerak. "lihat dirimu Namikaze, kau sangat rapuh, bisakah kau menyelamatkan wanita yang kau cintai itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, maka wanita itu akan menjadi milikku!" Naruto menggeram, dia sangat marah, tapi tubuhnya butuh dorongan untuk bangkit. "aku akan membunhu mu!" ujar Naruto. tawa Toneri pun membahana, "kau ingin membunuhku dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini, hah, itu tidak akan terjadi." Toneri pun mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, "akan ku bunuh kau sekarang juga."

"tidak!" teriak Hinata. "jangan bunuh dia, aku mohon! Naruto bertahanlah, demi kita berdua, demi aku dan demi... demi bayi kita!" Hinata menangis dan bangga telah mengungkapkan semuanya kalau dia tengah mengandung. Naruto membelalakan matanya, tanganya terkepal, rasa marah pada Toneri teramat besar dan tak bisa termaafkan. Tapi mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu, hatinya senang, bahagia, dia akan mempunyai seorang pewaris, tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya itu sekarang, karena sekarang waktunya untuk membalas semuanya, membalas perbuatan Toneri yang menyakiti istri dan calon anaknya.

Dia bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto membanting Toneri ke lantai dengan sangat keras, lalu dia memukulnya dengan penuh kemarahan dan amarah. Toneri balas memukulnya, tapi Naruto lebih cekatan, dia yang membalik keadaan sekarang. Namun tidak sampai disitu, pengawalnya itu menarik Naruto dari tubuh Toneri dan mulai memukul Naruto, saat di pukulan yang selanjutnya, pukulan itu tak sampai mengenai wajahnya. Neji tiba-tiba datang dan menendang pengawal itu hingga menjauh dari Naruto.

"kau terlambat!" ujar Naruto.

"maaf, ada sedikit kendala diluar sana." Kilah Neji.

Neji lalu mengahajar pengawal itu dan setika itu pula pengawal itu ambruk. Naruto sudah tidakmemiliki tenaga untuk berdiri, padahal kini tinggal Toneri yang masih tersisa, tapi dia memegang pistol dan pistol itu ditujukan untuk Hiashi, tiba-tiba suara desingan peluru menggema memenuhi ruangan. "tidak!" teriak Hinata ketika peluru itu keluar dari sarangnya.

Bersambung...^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hai..hai..hai.. Minna-san, Sophia update lagi nieh chapter yang the last...^^ semoga gak ngecewain yah.. mohon kritikan membangun untuk endingnya yah minna-san^^

Chapter 1

Neji mengahajar pengawal itu dan setika itu pula pengawal itu ambruk. Naruto sudah tidakmemiliki tenaga untuk berdiri, padahal kini tinggal Toneri yang masih tersisa, tapi dia memegang pistol dan pistol itu ditujukan untuk Hiashi, tiba-tiba suara desingan peluru menggema memenuhi ruangan. "tidak!" teriak Hinata ketika peluru itu keluar dari sarangnya.

###

Merahnya darah mengalir deras dari tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, terlihat Hinata menangis tersendu-sendu kala melihat Hiashi yang masih berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang teramat pucat karena terkejut dengan suara tembakan yang meletus yang bersarang di tubuh Toneri. Naruto sangat cepat hingga ia sama sekali tidak terlambat kala Toneri akan menembak Hiashi, akhirnya ia yang menembak Toneri terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan hanya satu peluru dari pistolnya.

Hinata sangat terkejut, dia mengira ayahnya yang telah tertembak, tapi saat dia melihat Toneri jatuh dan tak bergerak, saat itulah dia tahu bahwa ayahnya selamat dari tembakan yang tak sempat Toneri lepaskan. "kau benar-benar hebat kawan!" ujar Neji dan membantu Naruto berdiri lalu mengantarnya pada Hinata. Lalu Neji bergerak menuju Hiashi dan melepaskan ikatannya, "kau tidak apa-apa paman?" Hiashi hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala.

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sangat lelah dan Naruto memeluknya erat, "terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ayahku." Ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan semakin memeluk Hinata erat.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka kini kembali lagi ke villa dengan serta membawa jasad Toneri dan mereka memakamkannya dengan layak. "seharusnya pembunuh seperti dia, tidak pantas dimakamkan secara layak seperti ini!" ujar Neji dengan ketus. "dia hanya korban dari kejahatan yang bernama balas dendam, bukankah begitu, ayah mertua?" ujar Naruto. Hiashi terkekeh mendengarnya, sementara Hinata hanya terkiki geli, "yah begitulah, menantu." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkekeh.

Sesudah mereka memakamkan Toneri kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan, tapi Hinata belum terlihat, diantara mereka, "aku benar kan paman?" tiba-tiba Neji mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak dimengerti. Haishi menyipitkan matanya, dan saat melihat Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia pun mengerti apa maksudnya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi ini, "kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" ujar Naruto.

"kami hanya heran saja," mulai Neji, "kau dan Hinata baru saja menikah dua hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa..."

Aaaaahhh! Naruto sekarang mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Neji. Tentang kehamilan Hinata! Siapa yang menyangka! Tapi Naruto sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, bahwa Hinata akan mengandung anaknya, calon pewarisnya. Dan tentu saja dia tidak menyangkalnya bahwa kehamilan Hinata sudah terjadi sebelum pernikahan mereka. Tapi kenapa Hinata menyembunyikannya, kenapa tidak dari dulu dia memberitahu Naruo. Mengingat sudah lama sekali mereka berhubungan, hampir satu bulan, tapi...

Hinata datang dengan cepat ke arah meja makan sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Dan itu membuat Naruto lega, "ada apa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan!" ujar Hinata. Dia melihat satu persatu orang yang dia sayangi, ia melihat ayahnya yang hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu Neji yang hanya asyik bersiul, dan terakhir Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"tidak ada yang disembunyikan, kau jangan khawatir, kali ini aku tidak berbohong!"

"aku pegang kata-kata mu!" ujar Hinata.

Lalu setelah itu mereka mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Saat semua tragedi yang telah terjadi itu berakhir maka berakhir pulalah kekhawatiran yang telah Hiashi rasakan. Khawatir akan kehilangan putrinya tercinta, yang entah mengapa dia mendapatkan seorang suami yang baik dan menyayanginya lebih dari menyanyangi diri sendiri. Mungkin itu yang Hiasi gambarkan pada Naruto, purtinya benar-benar beruntung.

Hari itu mereka masih berada di pulau, dan besok mereka akan kemabli lagi ke London. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di London nanti ketika Naruto dan Hinata kembali dengan menyandang status sebagai suami dan istri, mungkin gosip akan menyebar luas mengenai hal itu. Apalagi, sekarag Hinata tengah mengandung, itu sudah menjadi bukti terbesar bagi para penyebar gosip, bahwa pernikahan mereka atas dasar paksaan atau mungkin pertanggung jawaban. Entahlah!

Namun yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan putrinya Hinata. Hinata berjalan memasuki perpustakaan dan menemukan ayahnya yang tengah memandangi salju yang turun. Musim dingin telah tiba, dan setelah itu season ke tiga akan segera di buka pada musim semi nanti, Hinata berharap bisa berpartisipasi lagi dalam season itu, tapi tidak, dia sekarang telah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan segera melahirkan seorang bayi. Pewaris Namizake!" pikir Hinata

"ayah!" panggil Hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan disini ayah?"

Hiashi memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kehangatan, seakan salju pun tak mungkin akan bisa menandingi hangatnya pelukan kasih sayang itu. Putrinya yang cantik kini telah menikah, "ayah sangat bahagia karena kau menemukan pria impian mu." Hinata terkik geli, "ayah masih mengingat itu, aku sudah lupa. Bagiku, Naruto lebih dari sekedar pria impian ayah, dia adalah bagian dari diriku yang hilang saat aku belum bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang, bagian dalam hidupku kini telah menyatu kembali dan menjadi sesuatu yang utuh. Aku sangat mencintainya ayah!"

Hiashi tersenyum, "ayah bisa melihatnya," ujar Hiashi sambil melihat perut Hinata. Hinata menyadarinya, dan dia tersipu malu. Ayahnya pasti sudah menyadarinya dari dulu, tapi apa mungkin seperti itu, bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu. "ayah tahu dari kapan?" ujar Hinata malu-malu. "ayah tidak tahu, ayah hanya menduganya saja, sejak dulu sebelum pernikahan kalian, saat kau masih di London."

Sejak saat itu? Batin Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa menduga hal ini, sudah lama sekali, itu berarti Naruto membohonginya? Apa benar begitu? Dia harus bicara dengan Naruto, "ayah, maafkan aku, aku tidak..."

"tidak apa-apa sayang, apapun yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto, toh akhirnya kalian bisa bersatu dan menjadi suami istri, ayah senang kau memilih pria seperti dia. Jangan marah padanya dengan apa yang terjadi, dia sangat membantu ayah, Hinata, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Jika ayahnya sudah mengatakan hal itu. Maka kemarahan Hinata pun reda. Suaminya, adalah orang yang baik, tidak seharusnya Hinata memarahinya dan menuduhnya berbobohng, dia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. harus!

Saat malam tiba setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Hiashi dan Neji bersantai di ruang tamu dengan Naruto dan pamannya. Hinata ingin sekali bergabung, tapi pembicaraan dengan para pria pasti sangat membosankan, lalu akhirnya dia menyerah saja untuk bergabung dan dia kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu para pria tengah asyik mengobrol, saat Neji mengeluarkan jurus untuk menyudutkan Naruto, semua terdiam, "apa nama yang cocok untuk keponakan ku nanti yah?" ujar Neji dengan nada meledek.

"sepertinya kau selalu berusaha menyudutkanku, benar begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kau merasa disudutkan oleh ku, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu. Hanya saja, aku sangat senang menggoda mu kawan, itu menyenangkan!"

Hiashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar anak muda." Ujar Iruka.

"sudahlah," ujar Hiashi menengahi, "jangan dengarkan orang ini Naruto, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan lihat bagaimana keadaan istri mu, sepertinya dia membutuhkanmu!"

"baiklah, aku permisi!" ujar Naruto.

###

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Hinata yang sudah berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur. Ia menghampiri istrinya dan berbaring sambil memeluknya erat, lalu Hinata terbangun dan Naruto menyadarinya, "aku membangunkan mu?" ujar Naruto, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku, karena sempat tidak mempercayai mu, aku mohon maafkan aku!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Hinata, "jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah melupakan hal itu, yang terpenting bagiku adalah mengapa kau baru memberitahuku kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"aku juga baru menyadarinya sesaat sebelum Toneri menculik ku, entah sudah berapa lama, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

"dan saat kau menaiki kuda waktu itu, bagaimana dengan waktu itu, apa kau sudah hamil?"

"aku rasa saat itu aku belum mengandung, dan aku sudah katakan pada mu kalau aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

"baiklah, aku memaafkan mu karena kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi jika kau membahaykan dirimu sendiri, itu akan berbahaya pula dengan anak kita nantinya, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang, karena telah mendapatkan seorang suami yang sangat ia cintai dan sebentar lagi seorang anak akan lahir, anaknya dan Naruto. betapa ia menunggu saat dimana ia melihat Naruto menggendong bayi mereka. Ia akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia seantero London.

Keesokan harinya mereka kini kembali ke London, dan benar saja apa yang telah mereka duga sebelumnya, banyak gosip yang menyebar tentang pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. akan tetapi mereka tidak membicarakan mengenai kehamilan Hinata, mereka mungkin tidak mengetahuinya dan itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto merasa sedikit lega.

Saat lady Tsunade mengadakan pesta kembalinya Naruto dan Hinata yang diselenggarakan di Estat Naruto ia memberitahu kepada semua tamu undangan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sudah lama menikah satu bulan yang lalu, pengumuman itu membuat semua para tamu undangan merasa terkejut, bagaimana mungkin, itu berarti mereka menikah secara diam-diam?

"gosip yang merepotkan itu selalu saja membuatku pusing, apalagi menyangkut orang-orang yang ku kenal." Ujar lady Sakura. Hinata sangat senang bisa berteman dengan lady Sakura, dia adalah lady yang humoris dan memiliki solidaritas tinggi.

"apa jadinya kalian tanpa diriku!" Lady Tsunade datang dan bergabung dengan dua pasangan itu, Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasangan itu tengah mengobrol mengenai pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto.

"itu benar sekali my lady, terimakasih karena sudah meyakinkan mereka!" Naruto menunjuk para tamu undangan.

Kalau saja lady Tsunade tidak mengungkapkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata versi dirinya, mungkin para tamu itu akan mengira bahwa Naruto dan Hinata menikah secara paksa atau atas dasar tanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang bajingan, tapi Naruto bukan bajingan, dan semua tahu itu.

"jadi selama ini kalian kemana? Kalian menikh dimana dan sejak kapan? Ayolah kawan, aku ingin tahu semuanya!" ujar Sasuke.

"semua yang dikatakan lady Tsunade memang benar Sasuke, kami menikah satu bulan yang lalu, dan kami menghabiskan waktu dipulau ku, kau tahu bukan pulau itu. Kami menikah disana, dan tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan!" ujar Naruto dengan sangat meyakinkan Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku percaya itu!" sahut Sasuke.

Seharusnya ia tidak membohongi temannya sendiri seperti itu, tapi karena demi kebaikan dirinya dan reputasi Hinata, ia harus melakukannya, toh semua itu akan akan cepat sirna dengan sendirinya. Saat pesta itu selesai dan para tamu undangan telah meninggalkan estatnya Naruto berdiri didepan jendela perpustakaan sambil memandangi bulan purnama.

Hinata datang dan menghampiri Naruto lalu mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Naruto, itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata, "ayah akan kembali ke Yorkshire setelah memeberikan gelarnya pada kak Neji, kak Neji pasti akan sangat sibuk, dia tidak akan menggoda mu lagi!"

"aku meragukan hal itu." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terkikik geli saat Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada kesal. Lalu setelah itu Hinata terdiam dan tiba-tiba tangannya membimbing tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh perutnya, "ayah, aku ingin sekali ayah memeluk ibi," ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum, dan dia memeluk Hinata.

"aku sangat yakin bila aku akan mendapatkan mu suatu hari nanti, saat melihat mu untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak bisa menjauhkan mataku dari pandangan mu, sulit bagiku menemukan seorang wanita yang begitu membuatku ingin memilikinya, tapi kau hadir dan meluluh lantahkan dunia ku, waniat macam apa dirimu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "percayalah! Sebelum bertemu dengan mu, aku selalu berharap menemukan pria impianku, ayah selalu saja tertawa saat mengatakannya, dia tidak percaya pada pria impianku. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan mu dan ayah melihat semua perjuangan mu, akhirnya dia percaya 'ayah sangat bahagia karena kau telah menemukan pria impian mu sayang' itu yang dikatakan ayah padaku."

Naruto tersenyum senang, dia menatap Hinata, sangat dalam, "berjanjilah padaku bahwa kebahagiaan adalah satu-satunya tujuan kita, berjanji setialah padaku, bahwa kehidupan kita akan selalu bersama, sampai maut memisahkan." Ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lembut, air matanya tak mampu ia bendung dan akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipinya, Naruto mengusapnya dan mencium kening Hinata, "janji setia," ujar mereka berdua.

~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~

Dua tahun kemudian...

"ayah, lempar bola itu padaku!"

"oowh kau harus merebutnya dari ayah," ujar Naruto, yang tengah menghindar dari anaknya.

Dua tahun setelah kehamilan Hinata kini dia telah melahirkan seorang pewaris, seorang putra, kebanggan mereka berdua. boruto, nama anak mereka. Telah tumbuh menjadi anak super aktiv dan sangat nakal jika sudah menyangkut permainan bola. Dia selalu tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun, bahkan ayah dan kakeknya.

"kakek sangat lelah, bisa kita berhenti jagoan!" ujar Hiashi yang sudah mulai bernapas tak karuan.

"kakek payah sekali, ayah ayo sekali lagi kita bermain!" ujar Boruto.

"kakek sudah sangat lelah, dan ayah juga. Sebaiknya kau mengajak paman mu, lihat disana!" ujar Naruto dengan bisikan.

Naruto meyuruh anaknya untuk bermain dengan Neji yang sedang tertidur dibawah pepohonan rindang. Boruto datang dan tiba-tiba mengangetkan Neji sampai ia terjungkal dari tempat tidur gantung yang tengah ia tiduri, hal itu membuat badanya semua terasa sakit. Semua yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa, dan itu membuat Neji menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto, "aduuuuh.. ada apa jagoan, kau membuat paman mu kesakitan lagi."

"temani aku bermain bola!"

"baiklah, baiklah, kau yang lempar, paman yang akan menangkapnya!"

"okeh..." sahut Boruto.

Mereka kini bermain lempar tangkap bola, dianatara hamparan padang rumput dan rindangnya pepohonan, pohon-pohon ek yang bergemuruh tertiup angin menambah suasana lingkungan semakin ramai dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Mereka tengah berada di Yorkishire, menghabiskan waktu di pedesaan sangatlah meyenangkan, dari pada di kota London yang penuh skandal dan gosip-gosip muarahan para waniat London. Di desa mereka bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan yang tidak bisa mereka lihat di London. Termasuk pemandangan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah terduduk di kursi sambil membaca buku.

"apa novel lebih penting dari pada aku!" ujar Naruto pada Hiashi.

"jika sudah berhubungan dengan novel, dia lupa segalanya." Hiashi menepuk bahu Naruto, dan dia kembali bergabung dengan Neji dan jagoan kecil mereka.

Semntara itu Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menutup matanya dari belakang, Naruto berbisik, "cantik, boleh aku bergabung dengan mu?" Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari matanya, "boleh, asal kau tidak menggangguku!" ujar Hinata.

"sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengganggumu." Ujar Naruto sambil menggelitik pinggang Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli, "aaah.. hentikan itu, Naruto!"

Lalu Naruto pun berhenti menggelitik Hinata, tapi dia memerangkap Hinata dan sedikit membaringakan Hinata di kursi yang panjang itu, "apa aku boleh mencium mu?"

"di tempat terbuka ini?" ujar Hinata, "aku tidak mau melihat anak ku tengah memperhatika kita!"

"baiklah kalau begitu, jika saat ini aku tidak dapat mencium mu, maka nanti malam aku akan menunggunya," Naruto menyeringai, Hinata berdecak, "dan mungkin lebih dari sekedar ciuman!" sambung Naruto.

"tidak akan!" ujar Hinata.

"itu pasti!" Naruto begitu terlihat meyakinkan.

Hinata hanya menggelangkan kepalanya, dia masih berbaring karena Naruto masih belum berlalu dari hadapannya. Sampai kapan Naruto memerangkapnya seperti ini? Dia pun memiliki ide, yaitu menjatuhkan novelnya, itu membuat Naruto terbangun dan mengambil novel itu. Naruto memperhatikan Novel itu, novel itu berjudul "Affair" sebuah novel romantical fiction.

"novel itu sangat menghiburku, dengan ceritanya yang membuat ku merasa bahwa takdir akan selalu mendampingimu dan mampu mempertemukan mu dengan seorang yang kau inginkan sebelumnya, kau mencintainya dan rela hidup bersamanya apa pun yang terjadi, aku ingin takdir seperti itu!"

"dan kau sudah mendapatkannya!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersnyu, "dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya! Mau ku ceritakan kisah dalam novel ini?"

"kalau kau tidak keberatan miss, please!" ujar Naruto.

Cerita itu akan terus berlanjut sampai kehidupan tua yang akan mereka jalani di tahun-tahun berikutnya, tapi kisah yang akan Hinata kisahkan ini. Cerita itu akan hadir mengiringi langkah perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata selanjutnya. Menjadi kisah yang berbeda lagi, dengan nuansa yang berbeda, meninggalkan kebudayaan eropa barat dan kembali ke tengah-tengah masyarakat yang sebenarnya.

Cooming soon...!

^^Janji Abadi^^

 **The End**

Alhamdulillah minna-san.. fic-nya udah kelar, sampe segini doang, gak pa" kan?^^ gak pa" jah lah.

Puas gak puas, Sophia minta maaf yah minna-san... ini udah mentok banget jalan ceritanya, karena udah yah emg segitu sieh , tapi nanti ada lagi ko judul baru, tunggu jh yah... ceritanya diambil dari novel yang dibaca Hinata. Entah siapa itu yang mengarang Novelnya, ^^ya pasti Authornya-laah^^.. hehe

Untuk kawan semua, terimakasih sudah merespon fic-nya Sophia, apapun comment dan riview yang kawan semua lukis dalam cerita ini, Sophia sangat menghargainya, terutama untuk sarannya^^...

Dan sekarang waktunya untuk meninggalkan fic ini, dan berganti lagi ke fic berikutnya, semoga semenyenangkan seperti fic ini yah minna-san^^, harapharapcemas###

Sekali lagi... Arigatou Gozaima$u^^


End file.
